Al rescate de las aves legendarias-2-
Anteriormente en Al rescate de las aves legendarias: Ang y'' Tomy ''decidieron participar en el Concurso de Ciudad Saffron y todos dieron su empeño... ...dando un paso a la Ronda Semifinal... Archivo:Blue.gifVSArchivo:K mini.gif Archivo:Brendan (RZ) mini.gifVSArchivo:Tomy mini.png...Hoja le gano al Dr. K y Ang a Tomy.... Archivo:Ivysaur NB.gif♂Archivo:Blue (11).gif Archivo:RS Brendan Back-1-.pngArchivo: Butterfree espalda variocolor hembra.gif♀ ...al terminar la batalla final cuando le dieron el listón a Ang hubo un temblor que rompió el muro de escenario y apareció Sabrina... -Archivo: Sabrina_(anime)(cara).gif: Oigan todos, yo soy Sabrina líder del Gimnasio Saffron. Si quieren ver a estas personas deben ganarme uno de los cuatro finalistas de este concurso a una batalla. Los espero, en especial a ti. *''Apunta a Ang con sus ojos rojos''*. Adiós. -Archivo: I_bucky.gif: ¿Están en peligro? -Archivo: Blue_14_años_(manga).gif‎: Claro que están en peligro, Sabrina es una de las líderes más peligrosas del mundo en especil con sus poderes psíquicos. Ep.011: "Abra el terrible" -Archivo: Brendan_(RZ).gif‎: Muy bien, debemos derrotar a Sabrina y salvar a toda esa gente. -Archivo: Blue_14_años_(manga).gif‎: Por supuesto. -Archivo: I_bucky.gif: C-claro. -K: Yo estaré para curar a sus Pokémon's, después de todo es mi trabajo. -Archivo: Blue_14_años_(manga).gif‎: A mi no mi importa tu trabajo. -K: Grrrrrh... -Archivo: I_bucky.gif: D-deberías ser m-mejor persona con el doctor. -Archivo: Blue_14_años_(manga).gif‎: ¡Cállate! Yo digo lo que quiero y ningún niñito me dirá lo que tengo que decir. -Archivo: Brendan_(RZ).gif‎: No ibamos al Gimnasio Saffron. -Archivo: Blue_14_años_(manga).gif‎: Ay si, tienes razón....¿donde queda? -Archivo: Brendan_(RZ).gif‎: Tomy y K: ¡Hay! -K: No se preocupen yo se donde queda. -Archivo: Blue_14_años_(manga).gif‎: Menos mal. -Archivo: Brendan_(RZ).gif‎: Bueno, que estamos esperando demonos prisa. Gimnasio de Ciudad Saffron... thumb|left|Gimnasio Saffron -Archivo: Brendan_(anime).gif‎: ¡HALOOO! ¡SOY ANGELO Y LOS DEMÁS! -Archivo: Blue_14_años_(manga).gif‎: Tengo un nombre sabes. -Archivo: Brendan_(anime).gif‎: ¡¿CUÁNDO COMIENZA NUESTRA BATALLA?! -???: Jugar. -Archivo: Blue_14_años_(manga).gif‎: Esa voz. -Archivo: I_bucky.gif: ¿D-de donde viene e-esa voz? -Archivo: Blue_14_años_(manga).gif‎: No se dejen engañar de seguro es Sabrina. -Médium: Pasen, lady Sabrina los espera. -K: G-gracias. .................. -Archivo: Brendan_(RZ).gif‎: ¿Qué están haciendo en esta sala? -Médium: ... -Archivo: Blue_14_años_(manga).gif‎: No vez que están entrenando sus poderes psíquicos. -Médium: ... -K: Este gimnasio también es una escuelas para los que tienen poderes mentales. -Médium: Ya llegamos, lady Sabrina está aquí, adelante. .*''La puerta se abre lentamente''*. -Médium: Lady Sabrina aquí están. -Archivo: Sabrina_(anime)(cara).gif: Si...¡Sal de mi vista! ¡Ahora!thumb|193px -Médium: ...Si... -Archivo: Sabrina_(anime)(cara).gif: Bien ¿quién será mi primer oponente? .*''Nadie contesta''*. -Archivo: Sabrina_(anime)(cara).gif: Seras tu Tomas. -Archivo: Abra cara.gif: Zzz... -Archivo: I_bucky.gif: P-pero yo... -Archivo: Sabrina_(anime)(cara).gif: Ya dí una orden. La batalla será uno contra uno, se usará un Pokémon. -Archivo: I_bucky.gif: ... Archivo: I_bucky.gif ~Archivo:Vs-1-.png~ Archivo: Sabrina_(anime)(cara).gif 1°Ronda: Archivo: Abra_NB.gif♂Archivo: Sabrina_(anime).gif Archivo:Tomy de espaldas.pngArchivo:Pinsir espalda G5.png♂ -Sabrina: Inicia. -Tomy: U-usa Agarrar. Pinsir: (Agarrar). -Sabrina: Teletransportación. Abra: (Teletransportación). Pinsir: (Falla). -Tomy: Pinsir ten cuidado. -K: De vimos suponer que utilizaría ese ataque, es el único que pueden aprender los Abra. -Sabrina: Fuerza psíquica. -K: ¡¿Qué?! Abra: (Fuerza psíquica). Pinsir: (Empieza a elevarse por los aires y es azotado al suelo una y otra vez). -Tomy: ¡D-detente! Pinsir: (Debilitado). Derrota. -Archivo: Sabrina_(anime)(cara).gif: Listo, siguiente. -Archivo: Brendan_(RZ).gif‎: Seré yo. -Archivo: Sabrina_(anime)(cara).gif: Muy bien, ya sabe las reglas. Archivo: Brendan_(anime).gif‎~Archivo:Vs-1-.png~Archivo: Sabrina_(anime)(cara).gif 1°Ronda: Archivo: Abra_NB.gif♂Archivo: Sabrina_(anime).gif Archivo:RS Brendan Back-1-.pngArchivo:Squirtle espalda G5.gif♂ -Sabrina: Inicia. -Ang: Si tu lo dices, Squirtle Pistola de agua. Squirtle: (Pistola de Agua). -Sabrina: Teletransportación. Abra: (Teletransportación). -Ang: Refugio, rápido. Squirtle: (Refugio). -Sabrina: Fuerza psíquica. -Ang: (Sabia que usaría ese ataque). Abra: (Fuerza psíquica). Squirtle: (Empieza a elevarse por los aires y es azotado al suelo una y otra vez). Abra: (Se detiene). -Sabrina: No me engañas, tu Squirtle esta bien, puedo leer sus pensamientos. -Ang: ¡¿Qué?! -Squirtle: (Rayos, con tanto poder psíquico sera difícil ganarle). -Sabrina: Ganarme, en eso te equivocas Squirtle. -Ang: ¿De que hablas? -Sabrina: No es nada. Esto esta aburrido.... -Ang: Sal Squirtle y Chorro de agua. Squirtle: (Chorro de agua). -Sabrina: De tenlo con Confusión. -K: Otro ataque. Abra: (Confusión). Squirtle: (Su ataque se detiene). -Sabrina: Abra regresa le el ataque. Abra: (Chorro de agua). Squirtle: (Recibe daño). -Ang: ¡Squirtle levántate! -Sabrina: Acabalo con Confusión. Abra: (Confusión). Squirtle: (Recibe daño. Debilitado). Derrota. -Archivo: Sabrina_(anime)(cara).gif: Se acabo, y mi premio es... -Archivo: Brendan_(anime).gif‎: ¿Premio? -Archivo: Sabrina_(anime)(cara).gif: Así es y ese premio son ustedes, Angelo y Tomas. -Archivo: Brendan_(anime).gif‎ y Archivo: I_bucky.gif: ¡¿NOSOTROS?! -Archivo: Sabrina_(anime)(cara).gif: Si, desde ahora deben jugar con migo, siempre y para siempre. *''Sus ojos comienza a brillar y a Tomy e Ang debajo de sus pies hay un circulo rojo que brilla*.'' -Archivo: Blue_14_años_(manga).gif‎: ¡No puedes hacer eso! aun te falta pelear con nosotros. -Archivo: Sabrina_(anime)(cara).gif: Yo hago lo que quiero, cuando quiero y como quiero. .*''Ang y Tomy comienza a desaparecer''*. -K: ¡NOOOOO! *''Corre hacia Ang y lo empuja dejándolo libre. Desaparece con Tomy''*. -Archivo: Sabrina_(anime)(cara).gif: Idiota. -Archivo: Blue_14_años_(manga).gif‎: ¿Que les hiciste? -Archivo: Sabrina_(anime)(cara).gif: Se fueron a mi lugar feliz. -Archivo: Blue_14_años_(manga).gif‎: Regresa los. -Archivo: Sabrina_(anime)(cara).gif: Ahora son míos. -Archivo: Blue_14_años_(manga).gif‎: Es mi turno, -Archivo: Sabrina_(anime)(cara).gif: Eso creo. -Archivo: Blue_14_años_(manga).gif‎: Empecemos. -Archivo: Brendan_(RZ).gif‎: Ten cuidado. Archivo: Blue_14_años_(manga).gif‎ ~Archivo:Vs-1-.png~ Archivo: Sabrina_(anime)(cara).gif 1°Ronda: Archivo: Abra_NB.gif♂Archivo: Sabrina_(anime).gif Archivo: Blue_espalda.pngArchivo: Clefairy_espalda_NB.gif♀ -Sabrina: Inicia. -Hoja: Tu lo pediste Clefy Metrónomo. Clefy: (Metrónomo. Lanzallamas). -Sabrina: Teletransportación. Abra: (Teletransportación). -Hoja: (Que tal Sabrina). -Sabrina: ¿De que hablas? -Hoja: De esto. Abra: (Aparece de tras de Clefy) -Hoja: Clefy usa Noqueada, Clefy: (Noqueada). Abra: (Recibe daño critico). -Sabrina: Rápido inútil levántate. -Abra: A-abra. -Sabrina: Fuerza psíquica. Abra: (Fuerza psíquica). Clefy: (Empieza a elevarse por los aires y es azotada al suelo una y otra vez). -Hoja: ¡DETENTE! ¡YA VASTA!. Clefy: (Debilitada). Derrota. -Archivo: Sabrina_(anime)(cara).gif: Se acabo, ahora los dos me pertenecen. -Archivo: Brendan_(anime).gif‎: Rayos. -Archivo: Blue_14_años_(manga).gif‎: Lo siento *''Con tono triste''*. -???: Onix Golpe roca. -Archivo: Brendan_(anime).gif‎: Esa voz... -Archivo: Onix_cara.gif: ¡OONIIIIX! (Golpe roca) *''La pared se rompe y un Onix aparece y alguien esta monta en el''*. -Archivo: Oro_(OPC).gif: Rápido salgan de aquí. -Archivo: Brendan_(RZ).gif‎: ¡Fa! -Archivo: Sabrina_(anime)(cara).gif: No escaparan...¿Eh?.... .*''El Gimnasio comienza a derrumbarse. Ang y Hoja se suben en Onix *. -Archivo: Oro_(OPC).gif: Vayámonos Onix -Archivo: Onix_cara.gif: ¡OOONIIIIIX! *''Se retira*. -Archivo: Sabrina_(anime)(cara).gif: ... -???: Yo queria jugar con ellos. -Archivo: Sabrina_(anime)(cara).gif: No te preocupes, tenemos dos jugetes nuevos, ji ji ji ji. Ruta 6 -Archivo: Jimmy_(anime).gif: Por un pelo. -Archivo: Brendan_(RZ).gif‎: Gracias Fa. -Archivo: Jimmy_(anime).gif: No es nada, aquí Sabrina no nos puede tocar. -Archivo: Brendan_(RZ).gif‎: ¿Por que? -Archivo: Blue_14_años_(manga).gif‎: Porque este no es "terreno" de Sabrina. -Archivo: Brendan_(RZ).gif‎: ¿Terreno? -Archivo: Blue_14_años_(manga).gif‎: Si, en este caso su "terreno" es Ciudad Saffron. -Archivo: Scyther_cara.gif: ¡Scyyytheeeer! -Archivo: Blue_14_años_(manga).gif‎: ¡AAAAAAH! -Archivo: Oro_(OPC).gif: Todo bien Scyther. -Archivo: Scyther_cara.gif: Scy. *''Asiente''*. -Archivo: Oro_(OPC).gif: Bien, regresa. -Archivo: Blue_14_años_(manga).gif‎: ¿Ese Scyther es tuyo? -Archivo: Oro_(OPC).gif: Si. En otra part de la Ruta 6 -???: Señor, ya estoy en la Ruta 6. Netbook -???: Muy bien soldado, siga el plan deacuerdo a lo planeado. -Archivo: Soldado_Rocket_Femenino_(RFVH).gif: Si señor Giovanni, cambio y fuera...Deacuerdo empezare con el plan de capturar ese Pokémon...Espero que esa niña los mantega ocupados. To be continued... Ep.012: "Clefy VS Bellsprout" -Archivo: Oro_(OPC).gif: Bien, deberíamos ir a Ciudad Carmín a informarle a alguien de lo que ocurre en ciudad Saffron. -Archivo: Blue_14_años_(manga).gif‎: Si vamos antes que se haga de noche. -Archivo: Brendan_(anime).gif‎: ¡Vamos! .*''La hierba alta comienza a moverse''*.thumb -Archivo:Bellsprout cara.gif: Bell. -Archivo: Blue_14_años_(manga).gif‎: Y, ¿quien es ese Pokémon? *''saca su Pokédex''* Pokédex: Bellsprout el Pokémon Flor. Un Pokémon carnívoro que caza insectos. Usa sus raíces para absorber humedad. -Archivo: Blue_14_años_(manga).gif‎: Eres un Pokémon tipo Plan... -Archivo:Bellsprout cara.gif: ¡BEELL! (Somnífero). -Archivo: Blue_14_años_(manga).gif‎: Eres un...*''Se duerme''* Zzz... -Archivo: Brendan_(RZ).gif‎: ¡Aaah! Hoja. -Archivo: Oro_(OPC).gif: No te procupes esta dormida...el Bellspruot se escapó. -Archivo: Brendan_(RZ).gif‎: ¿Desprtará? -Archivo: Oro_(OPC).gif: Si. En unos minutos más (creo). -Archivo: Brendan_(RZ).gif‎: Que bueno. Mientras tanto quedemonos aquí. En otra part de la Ruta 6 -Archivo: Soldado_Rocket_Femenino_(RFVH).gif: Encontrar a ese Pokémon yo sola es dificil. Necesito ayuda...¿mm? es un...Bellspruot. -Archivo:Bellsprout cara.gif: Bell. -Archivo: Soldado_Rocket_Femenino_(RFVH).gif: También unos Weepinbell y...Victreebel.thumb -Bellsprout, Weepinbell y Victreebel: (Somnífero). -Archivo: Soldado_Rocket_Femenino_(RFVH).gif: Me las pagaran hijos de...*''Se duerme''* Zzz... En otra part de la Ruta 6 -Archivo: Blue_14_años_(manga).gif‎: Hay, ese Bellspruot me las va a pagar. -Archivo: Brendan_(RZ).gif‎: No te procupes ya estas bien. -Archivo: Oro_(OPC).gif: Si ya podemos partir a la ciudad. thumb|left.*''La hierba alta comienza a moverse''*. -Archivo: Brendan_(RZ).gif‎: Es u-un Victreebel. -Archivo: Oro_(OPC).gif: Y no está solo hay dos Weepinbell y un... -Archivo: Blue_14_años_(manga).gif‎: Es el Bellspruot. -Archivo: Brendan_(anime).gif‎: Quieren pelear, entonses sal.. -Archivo: Blue_14_años_(manga).gif‎: ¡Alto! Esta es mi batalla. Archivo: Blue_14_años_(manga).gif‎ ~Archivo:Vs-1-.png~Archivo:Bellsprout cara.gif,Archivo:Weepinbell cara.gif,Archivo:Weepinbell cara.gify Archivo:Victreebel cara.gif silvestres 1°Ronda: Archivo:Bellsprout NB.gif♂Archivo:Weepinbell NB.gif♂Archivo:Weepinbell NB.gif♀Archivo:Victreebel NB.png♂ Archivo: Blue_espalda.pngArchivo: Clefairy_espalda_NB.gif♀Archivo:Mankey espalda G5.png♂Archivo:Ivysaur espalda.png♂ -Hoja: Salgan todos. -Ang: Tú puedes Hoja. Victreebel: (Hojas Navaja) Clefy: (Esquiva). Mankey: (Esquiva). Ivysaur: (Recibe daño). -Hoja: Que mal. Weepinbell 1: (Látigo cepa). Mankey: (Lo atrapa). Weepinbell 2: (Ácido) Mankey: (Recibe daño). Clefy: (Metrónomo.Lanzallamas a Victreebel). Weepinbell 1 y 2: (Protegen a Victreebel. Debilitados). 2°Ronda: Archivo:Bellsprout NB.gif♂Archivo:Victreebel NB.png♂ Archivo: Blue_espalda.pngArchivo: Clefairy_espalda_NB.gif♀Archivo:Mankey espalda G5.png♂Archivo:Ivysaur espalda.png♂ -Hoja: Me vengare. Mankey usa Corte de karate. Mankey: (Corte de karate). Victreebel: (Recibe daño. Debilitados). -Hoja: ¡Pokébola ve!. 3°Ronda: Archivo:Pokebola.png Archivo: Blue_espalda.pngArchivo: Clefairy_espalda_NB.gif♀Archivo:Mankey espalda G5.png♂Archivo:Ivysaur espalda.png♂ Bellspruot: (Trata de huir de la Ball, pero es atrapado). -Hoja: Ahora tendras que obedeserme. En otra part de la Ruta 6 -Archivo: Soldado_Rocket_Femenino_(RFVH).gif: Zzz...*Despierta* ¿Que pasó? To be continued... Ep.013: "No lo lastimen" -Archivo: Blue_14_años_(manga).gif‎: Disculpate. -Archivo:Bellsprout cara.gif: *''Mueve la cabesa negtivamente''*. -Archivo: Oro_(OPC).gif: Creo que está molesto porque lo separaste de su familia. -Archivo: Blue_14_años_(manga).gif‎: Que estupides. -Archivo: Brendan_(anime).gif‎: ¡Regresen! ¿A donde van? -Archivo: Blue_14_años_(manga).gif‎: ¿Qué pasó? -Archivo: Brendan_(RZ).gif‎: Mis Pokémon's salieron corriendo en esa dirección. -Archivo: Oro_(OPC).gif: ¡Sal Skarmory!thumb|228px -Archivo:Skarmory_cara.gif: Skaaaa... -Archivo: Oro_(OPC).gif: Yo los buscare por los aires, Vuelo. -Archivo: Brendan_(RZ).gif‎: ¡Vamos Hoja! -Archivo: Blue_14_años_(manga).gif‎: Esta bien, regresa Boll. En otra part de la Ruta 6 -Archivo: Soldado_Rocket_Femenino_(RFVH).gif: Bien, con este aparato todos los Pokémon's con capasidades psíquicas en el area bendran conmigo. -Abra: Zzz... -Mr. Mime: Mime. -Archivo: Soldado_Rocket_Femenino_(RFVH).gif: Ninguno de ellos es el que busco. Ang y Hoja comenzaron a correr detras de los Pokémon's -Archivo: Blue_14_años_(manga).gif‎: ¿Y que pasó? -Archivo: Brendan_(RZ).gif‎: Yo les estaba dando comida a mis Pokémon's, cuando Butterfree comenzo a actuar de forma extraña. Corrio al bosque y los demas fueron tras ella. -Archivo: Blue_14_años_(manga).gif‎: Que mala suerte tienes. -Archivo: Brendan_(RZ).gif‎: Si, ya lo...*''Choca con un Pokémon''*. -Archivo:Mew_cara.gif: Mew. -Archivo: Brendan_(RZ).gif‎: Lo siento mu...que Pokémon más raro. -Archivo: Blue_14_años_(manga).gif‎: No puede ser es un Mew. -Archivo: Brendan_(anime).gif‎: ¿Mew? *''saca su Pokédex''* Pokédex: Mew el Pokémon Ilusión. Es tan raro que muchos expertos opinan que es sólo una ilusión. Sólo unos pocos lo han visto. -Archivo:Mew_cara.gif: Mew. -Archivo: Brendan_(anime).gif‎: Esta actuando igual que Butterfree. -Archivo: Blue_14_años_(manga).gif‎: Talves si lo seguimos, sabremos que es lo que pasa. -Archivo: Brendan_(RZ).gif‎: Tienes razón, bamos. -Archivo: Soldado_Rocket_Femenino_(RFVH).gif: El radar detecta una fuerza psíquica mayor a estas y esta muy serca...un Butterfree. -Archivo:Butterfree NB brillante hembra-1-.png: Buuuter. -Archivo: Soldado_Rocket_Femenino_(RFVH).gif: Y trajo amigos. -Archivo:Squirtle cara.gif: Squi. -Archivo:Pigey cara.gif: Poo-Pud. -Archivo:Diglett_cara.gif: Diglett-Diglett. -Archivo: Soldado_Rocket_Femenino_(RFVH).gif: Ninguno de ustedes es Mew, no sirven. -???: ¡DENTENTE AHÍ SOLDADO ROCKET! -Archivo: Soldado_Rocket_Femenino_(RFVH).gif: ¿Quien es? -Archivo: Brendan_(anime).gif‎: Soy Angelo y quiero a mis Pokémon's de regreso. -Archivo: Soldado_Rocket_Femenino_(RFVH).gif: Yo soy Sasha mienbro de elite del Equipo Rocket. Si los quieren tendran que...¿que hace Mew con ustedes? -Archivo: Blue_14_años_(manga).gif‎: Eso no es de tu importancia. -Archivo:Mew_cara.gif: Mew. -Archivo: Brendan_(anime).gif‎: ¿Como sabes de la existencia de Mew? thumb|326px -Archivo: Soldado_Rocket_Femenino_(RFVH).gif: Un niño que nadava en ese estanque dijo aver visto un Mew en una "burbuja" y yo viene a comprobarlo es todo. Ahora denmelo. -Archivo: Brendan_(anime).gif‎: Jamas. No le aras daño. Archivo: Brendan_(anime).gif‎yArchivo:Mew_cara.gif~Archivo:Vs-1-.png~Archivo: Soldado_Rocket_Femenino_(RFVH).gif 1°Ronda: Archivo:Umbreon NB.gif♂Archivo:Soldado Sasha del Equipo Rocket.png Archivo:RS Brendan Back-1-.pngArchivo:Mew espalda G5.gif -Ang: Muy bien Mew, si queremos salvar a todos los Pokémon's y a ti, tienes que ayudarme. -Sasha: No tienes oportunidad, sera legendario, pero Umbreon es mejor, usa Persecución. Umbreon: (Persecución). Mew: (Recibe daño crítico. Golpe). -Ang: Umbreon...*''saca su Pokédex''* Pokédex: No hay datos del Pokémon. Umbreon: (Recibe daño. Persecución). Mew: (Recibe daño. Mega golpe). Umbreon: (Recibe daño. Persecución). Mew: (Recibe daño. Mutación. Mew comienza a mutar en Umbreon). 2°Ronda: Archivo:Umbreon NB.gif♂Archivo:Soldado Sasha del Equipo Rocket.png Archivo:RS Brendan Back-1-.pngArchivo:Umbreon espalda G5.gif -Sasha: Mutación, no sabía que utlizaba ese movimiento. -Ang: Yo menos. -Sasha: Muy bien Umbreon los ataques siniestros no sirven, así que usa Ataque de arena. Umbreon: (Ataque de arena). Mew: (Sin efecto. Embestida). Umbreon: (Recibe daño). -Sasha: ¿Que te pasa? Muevete. Mew: (Embestida). Umbreon: (Recibe daño crítico. Debilitado). Archivo:Soldado Sasha del Equipo Rocket.png: No es justo. Casi es mio, Mew, Mew, Mew. -Archivo: Brendan_(anime).gif‎: Te gane justamente, ahora libera a esos Pokémon's. -Archivo: Soldado_Rocket_Femenino_(RFVH).gif: ... -Archivo: Blue_14_años_(manga).gif‎: ¿Que te pasa? -Archivo: Soldado_Rocket_Femenino_(RFVH).gif: Me abran derrotado, ¿Y? -Archivo: Brendan_(anime).gif‎: ¿Como que "Y"? -Archivo: Soldado_Rocket_Femenino_(RFVH).gif: No isimos ningun trato, seguire con el plan. -Archivo: Blue_14_años_(manga).gif‎: Malvada, ¿si ubiera una forma de detenerla? -Archivo:Mew_cara.gif: (Ang, ¿sierto? usare mis poderes mientras tu distraes a "Sasha"). -Archivo: Brendan_(RZ).gif‎: ¿Quien dijo...? -Archivo:Mew_cara.gif: (No hay tiempo rápido). -Archivo: Brendan_(anime).gif‎: (Esta bien). Oye "Sasa". -Archivo: Soldado_Rocket_Femenino_(RFVH).gif: Enserio "Sasa". -Archivo: Brendan_(anime).gif‎: Quiero decir, "Tata". -Archivo: Soldado_Rocket_Femenino_(RFVH).gif: ¿Que tratas de hacer? -Archivo:Mew_cara.gif: Mew.*''Utiliza Fuerza psíquica a la maquina''*. .*''La maquina hace corto circuito''*. -Archivo: Soldado_Rocket_Femenino_(RFVH).gif: ¿Que le pasa a la maquina?...Mew detente ahora. .*''La explocion manda a volar a Sasha''*. -Archivo: Soldado_Rocket_Femenino_(RFVH).gif: ¡AAAAAAAH! -Archivo: Oro_(OPC).gif: ¿Un soldado Rocket? -Archivo: Brendan_(RZ).gif‎: Gracias Mew. -Archivo:Mew_cara.gif: (No es nada). -Archivo: Brendan_(RZ).gif‎: Adiós. -Archivo:Mew_cara.gif: Meeeew. *''Se va''*. -Archivo: Blue_14_años_(manga).gif‎: ¡QUE!¿NO LO ATRAPASTE? -Archivo: Brendan_(RZ).gif‎: Él es un Pokémon libre, y siempre lo sera. -Archivo: Blue_14_años_(manga).gif‎: Hay... -Archivo: Oro_(OPC).gif: Hay estan, ¿me perdí de algo?. -Archivo: Brendan_(RZ).gif‎: No, nada. Ang y Hoja salvaron a los Pokémon's con ayuda del Pokémon legendario Mew... -Archivo: Soldado_Rocket_Femenino_(RFVH).gif: Señor, lo lamento esque esos niños denuevo... Netbook -???: No importa, detodas forma ya esta terminado, ahora solo preocupate de los "Meteoritos Tix". -Archivo: Soldado_Rocket_Femenino_(RFVH).gif: Si señor. To be continued... Ep.014: "Encuentros" thumb|left|Centro Pokémon de ciudad Carmín Nustros héroes llegan al Centro Pokémon de Ciudad Carmín, esperando una llamada telefonica... '' -Archivo: Brendan_(RZ).gif‎: ¡QUE! ya van a llegar. PC -Mamá de Ang: Si, en unos minutos más llegaremos al puerto de ciudad Carmín. -Archivo: Brendan_(RZ).gif‎: Unos...minutos... PC -Mamá de Ang: También viene tu primo con tu tía. Queremos felicitarte por tu victoria en el Concurso. -Archivo: Brendan_(RZ).gif‎: Gracias. PC -Mamá de Ang: Bueno eso es todo, nos vemos. -Archivo: Brendan_(RZ).gif‎: Nos vemos....Cortó. -Archivo: Jimmy_(anime).gif: ¿La tía Giani viene con el Cris y su mamá? -Archivo: Brendan_(RZ).gif‎: Eso me dijo. -Archivo: Jimmy_(anime).gif: ¿Mi tío no viene? -Archivo: Brendan_(RZ).gif‎: No, creo que se ocupara del gimnacio. -Archivo: Oro_(OPC).gif: Hace tiempo no lo veo. Mi mamá extraña a su hermano. -Archivo: Brendan_(RZ).gif‎: Ya no me acuerdo cual de los dos era el mayor. -Archivo: Blue_14_años_(manga).gif‎: Así que mami viene a visitar al bebe. -Archivo: Brendan_(anime).gif‎: Oye, no soy un bebe. -Archivo:I jyooi.gif: Listo, los Pokémon's que me entregaron ya estan sanos. -Archivo:Chansey_cara.gif: ¡Chan! -Archivo: Brendan_(RZ).gif‎: Gracias enfermera Yoi. -Archivo: Jimmy_(anime).gif: Le agradesco. -Archivo: Blue_14_años_(manga).gif‎: De todo corazón...salgan todos. -Archivo:Clefairy cara.gif: ¡Cleefy! -Archivo:Ivysaur_cara.gif: ¡Saur! -Archivo:Mankey_cara.gif: Man... -Archivo:Bellsprout cara.gif: Bell. -Archivo: Brendan_(RZ).gif‎: Oye Hoja, nunca nos dijiste como conociste a tus Pokémon's. -Archivo: Blue_14_años_(manga).gif‎: No es importante. -Archivo: Oro_(OPC).gif: Claro que es importante. Sabemos que Ivysaur lo tienes desde un Bulbasaur y como conseguiste a Bellsprout pero y los otros dos. thumb|268px -Archivo: Blue_14_años_(manga).gif‎: Mankey me lo da Gio... mi padre. A Clefy...fue en el Monte Luna el año pasado. Recuerdo que había luna llena esa noche. Llege a la sima y vi una gran cantidad de Clefairy bailando alrededor del "''Meteorito Lunar". Era tan hermoso. Un Clefairy se acercó y dje que era para mi. -Archivo:I jyooi.gif: ¡Hoja! ¿Hay alguien se llama Hoja? Tiene una llamada. -Archivo: Blue_14_años_(manga).gif‎: Si soy yo. .*''Entra el Pofesor Oak''*. -Archivo:Prof. Oak (RFVH).gif: Angelo, ¿como estas? -Archivo: Brendan_(RZ).gif‎: Profesor Oak, ¿que hace aquí? -Archivo:Prof. Oak (RFVH).gif: Me entere que dos de mis mejores alumnas bendran a esta ciudad. -Archivo: Oro_(OPC).gif: Un gusto. -Archivo:Prof. Oak (RFVH).gif: Tu eres ayudante del profesor Elm, ¿cierto? -Archivo: Oro_(OPC).gif: Si. -Archivo: Brendan_(RZ).gif‎: Profesor, ¿se acuerda de Hoja? -Archivo:Prof. Oak (RFVH).gif: Hoja ¿quien es Hoja? -Archivo: Brendan_(RZ).gif‎: Hoja la chica que esta ahí...¿donde esta? -Archivo:Prof. Oak (RFVH).gif: Lo siento no conosco a nadien llamada Hoja. -Archivo: Oro_(OPC).gif: ...(Que raro que se olvide de Hoja). Profesor nos puede ayudar con lo ocurrido en ciudad Saffron, por favor. -Archivo:Prof. Oak (RFVH).gif: ¿Que paso en ciudad Saffron? -Archivo: Brendan_(RZ).gif‎: Sabrina la líder de gimnasio Saffron tiene pricioneros a mis amigos y a las demas personas que estaban en el concurso hasta los jueces. -Archivo:Prof. Oak (RFVH).gif: Es imposible, en este momento hay uno en ciudad Cerulean. -Archivo: Brendan_(anime).gif‎: ¡¿QUE?! -Archivo: Oro_(OPC).gif: Oye Angelo, Sabrina debe estar usando sus poderes para crear copias y así que nadie se entere de lo que pasa en esa ciudad. -Archivo: Brendan_(anime).gif‎: Eso creo. -Archivo:Prof. Oak (RFVH).gif: Miren hat un barco ahí...es el Santa Anna. -Archivo: Brendan_(anime).gif‎: Mamá, rápido Fa. Puerto de Ciudad Carmín thumb -Archivo:Gianina (ARAL).gif: Hijo, has crecido mucho. -Archivo: Brendan_(RZ).gif‎: Mamá… -Angi: Tanto tiempo, no te veo desde que me fui a Sinnoh por tercera vez. -Archivo:Cris_(niño).gif: ¡Hermano! -Archivo: Brendan_(RZ).gif‎: (Somos primos, por cariño me dice hermano). -Archivo:Prof. Oak (RFVH).gif: Niñas que gusto de verlas otra ves. -Archivo: Oro_(OPC).gif: ¿Se conocen? -Archivo: Brendan_(RZ).gif‎: El profesor Oak le dio sus primeros Pokémon’s cuando hicieron su viaje por Kanto. -Archivo:Prof. Oak (RFVH).gif: Angelina ¿qué paso con el gimnasio Eterna? -Angi: Lo esta cuidando mi hija. Pero estoy descansando del gimnasio y de ser modelo. -Archivo: Brendan_(RZ).gif‎: Nina, ¿quieres luchar conmigo? -Angi: Dije que quiero descansar…pero hace tiempo que no tengo una batalla, será de parejas, yo y mi hermana contra ti y…Fabian. Archivo: Brendan_(anime).gif‎yArchivo: Jimmy_(anime).gif ~Archivo:Vs-1-.png~Archivo:Gianina (ARAL).gify Angi 1°Ronda: Archivo:Bellossom NB.gif♀Archivo:Gianina.gifArchivo:Vileplume NB hembra.gif♀Archivo:Angelina.png Archivo:RS Brendan Back-1-.pngArchivo: Butterfree espalda variocolor hembra.gif♀Archivo:Eco_espalda.pngArchivo:Pineco espalda G5.png♂ Vileplume: (Danza de pétalos). Pineco: (Recibe daño crítico. Debilitado). Bellossom: (Danza de pétalos). Butterfree: (Esquiva). Bellossom: (Confundida). Butterfree: (Ráfaga de aire). Vileplume: (Recibe daño crítico. Danza de pétalos). Butterfree: (Recibe daño crítico. Debilitado). -Gianina: Regresa. -Angi: Regresa. 2°Ronda: Archivo:Poliwhirl NB.gif♂Archivo:Gianina.gifArchivo:Exeggutor NB.gif♀Archivo:Angelina.png Archivo:RS Brendan Back-1-.pngArchivo: Pidgey espalda.gif♀Archivo:Eco_espalda.pngArchivo:Skarmory espalda.gif♀ Exeggutor: (Bomba de huevo). Pidgey: (Recibe daño crítico. Debilitado). Poliwhir: (Hidrobomba). Skarmory: (Recibe daño. Vuelo). Poliwhir: (Hidrobomba). Exeggutor: (Recibe daño. Presa.). Skarmory: (Recibe daño x5. Velocidad). Poliwhir: (Recibe daño). Exeggutor: (Bomba de huevo). Skarmory: (Recibe daño crítico. Debilitado). -Gianina: Regresa. -Angi: Regresa. 3°Ronda: Archivo:Kangaskhan_NB.gif♀Archivo:Gianina.gifArchivo:Venusaur_NB_hembra.gif♀Archivo:Angelina.png Archivo:RS Brendan Back-1-.pngArchivo:Squirtle espalda G5.gif♂Archivo:Eco_espalda.pngArchivo:Scyther espalda G5.gif♂ -Ang: Se ven fuertes. -Fa: Demasiados. -Angi: Vamos hermana, es divertido. -Gianina: Fuimos campeonas, pero hay que ser dulces. -Angi: Usa Rayo solar. Venusaur: (comienza a cargar). -Gianina: Yo te cubro. Usa Sorpresa. Kangaskhan: (Sorpresa). Scyther: (Recibe daño crítico. Debilitado). -Fa: Scyther! -Ang: La carga esta lista, ¡corre Squirtle! Venusaur: (Rayo solar). Squirtle: (Recibe daño crítico. Debilitado). Derrota -Archivo:Gianina (ARAL).gif: Que divertido. Como un concurso. -Angi: Recuerdos del gimnasio. -Archivo:Prof. Oak (RFVH).gif: La lección de hoy es que las personas con mucha experiencia... -Archivo: Brendan_(anime).gif‎: Si, si, ya vimos todos el resultado, tu propia madre te umilla. -Archivo:Gianina (ARAL).gif: Hay hijo, fuy dulce con tigo. -Archivo: Jimmy_(anime).gif: ¿DULCE? -Archivo:Gianina (ARAL).gif: Jijijijiji. -Angi: Vamos al centro Pokemon. -Archivo:Cris_(niño).gif: Si mami. Centro Pokémon de Ciudad Carmín -Archivo:I jyooi.gif: Listo, los Pokémon's que me entregaron ya estan sanos. -Archivo:Chansey_cara.gif: ¡Chan! -Archivo:I jyooi.gif: Angelina y Gianina, es un gusto que esten de regreso en Kanto. -Angi: Estar aquíme trae malos recuerdos de una persona llamada... -???: Molos, yo diria hermosos, linda. -Angi: Surge, ya terminos hace años. -Archivo:I jyooi.gif: Vamos Chansey, hay tanto que hacer, si... -Archivo:Chansey_cara.gif: ¡Chan! -Archivo:Lt. Surge (RFVH).gif: Teniente Surge, amor. -Angi: ¿Aun me amas? -Archivo:Lt. Surge (RFVH).gif: No te e olvidado, linda. -Angi: Lo siento hay otro hombre en mi vida que es el padre de mi hijo. -Archivo:Cris_(niño).gif: ¿Mami quien es este señor? -Angi: Es solo un líder de gimnasio. -Archivo: Brendan_(anime).gif‎: ¡Líder! -Archivo:Lt. Surge (RFVH).gif: Teniente Surge, líder de gimnasio Carmín, chico. -Archivo: Oro_(OPC).gif: Nos volvemos a ver. -Archivo:Lt. Surge (RFVH).gif: ... -Archivo: Brendan_(anime).gif‎: Te reto a una batalla. -Archivo:Lt. Surge (RFVH).gif: Esta bien te veo en el gimnasio, chico . Esta ves ganare, mi Richu quiere ganar una vatalla, chico. Como pude perder con un Pikachu. -Angi: Un Pikachu, jajajaja. -Archivo:Gianina (ARAL).gif: Son lindos. -Archivo:Lt. Surge (RFVH).gif: Te espero, chico!*''Se va''*. thumb -Archivo:Gianina (ARAL).gif: Hijo, te traje un amigo de Hoenn, sal Mudkip. -Archivo: Brendan_(RZ).gif‎: ¡Mudkip! -Archivo:Mudkip_cara.gif: Mud. -Archivo: Brendan_(RZ).gif‎: Gracias mami. -Archivo:Gianina (ARAL).gif: Los otro estan en casa. -Archivo:Cris_(niño).gif: Yo traje a mi Bidoof. Ruta 6 -Bidoof: Bidoooooof.thumb|left -Archivo:Cris_(niño).gif: Sigueme Bidoof. -Bidoof: Bidoof? -Archivo:Cris_(niño).gif: Eres tan pequeño. Nivel ¿1?,¿2?, ¿3?...¡2! -Bidoof: Bidoooooof. -Archivo:Prof. Oak (RFVH).gif: Ten Cristofer, te regalo este Pokémon. ¡Sal!thumb|Charmander saliendo de la Pokébola -Archivo:Cris_(niño).gif: ¡Es lindo! -Archivo:Charmander_cara.gif: Chaaard. -Archivo:Prof. Oak (RFVH).gif: ¿No vas a ver la pelea de Angelo. -Angi: Quiero alejarme de Surge. -Archivo:Prof. Oak (RFVH).gif: ... thumb|left|Gimnasio Carmín Gimnasio Carmín -Archivo:Lt. Surge (RFVH).gif: Solo se ocupara un Pokémon, chico!,vamos Raichu. -Archivo:Raichu_cara.gif: Babaraichu. -Archivo: Oro_(OPC).gif: Tu puedes Ang. -Archivo:Gianina (ARAL).gif: Vamos hijo, tu puedes. Archivo: Brendan_(anime).gif‎~Archivo:Vs-1-.png~Archivo:Lt. Surge (RFVH).gif 1°Ronda: Archivo:Raichu_NB.gif♂Archivo:Lt._Surge_RFVH.gif Archivo:RS Brendan Back-1-.pngArchivo: Diglett espalda NB.gif♂ -Surge: Ese Diglett. -Raichu: Rai. -Surge: Parece familiar. Los ataques Atactrueno y Trueno no serviran, usa Mega golpe. Raichu: (Mega golpe). Diglett: (Arañazo). Raichu: (Falla ataque. Recibe daño). -Surge: Que mal. Raichu: (Megapatada). Diglett: (Ataque de arena). Raichu: (Falla ataque). Diglett: (Cava un agujero). -Surge: Cuidado Raichu. -Raichu: Babaraichu. Diglett: (Cavar). Raichu: (Recibe daño crítico. Debilitado). -Archivo:Lt._Surge_RFVH.gif: Tu eres el verdadero negocio, chico! Bien, entonces, toma la medalla Trueno.Eres espacial, chico! ¡toma! MT34 contiene Onda Voltio! Es para enseñarlo a un Pokémon eléctrico! -Archivo:Gianina (ARAL).gif: Hijo lo lograste. -Archivo: Oro_(OPC).gif: Mi Diglett gana otra ves. -Archivo:Lt. Surge (RFVH).gif: Ya veo, chico! Hay que entrenar mas Raicho. -Archivo:Raichu_cara.gif: Babaraichu. -Archivo:Lt. Surge (RFVH).gif: Nos vemos, chicos!*''Se va''*. To be continued... Ep.015: "Bye" Ruta 6 -Archivo:Cris_(niño).gif: ¡Aaaaah! -Archivo: Soldado_Rocket_Femenino_(RFVH).gif: No hagan nada de lo contrario lastimo al anciano. -Archivo:Prof. Oak (RFVH).gif: No...t-te pro-procupes... -Archivo: Umbreon cara.gif: Grrrrrr. -Angi: Ji. Sal Exeggutor. -Archivo:Prof. Oak (RFVH).gif: Los...a-ataques...p-psiquicos n-no le haran nada. -Archivo: Soldado_Rocket_Femenino_(RFVH).gif: Ya lo escuchaste, no hagas nada, la vida del anciano esta en peligro.. -Angi: Blablabla, Exeggutor Hipnisis. -Archivo: Exeggutor cara.gif: (Hipnosis). -Archivo: Soldado_Rocket_Femenino_(RFVH).gif: Eso estodo, Umbreon usa Mord...¡QUE! -Archivo: Umbreon cara.gif: Zzz... -Angi: Hipnosis. -Archivo: Exeggutor cara.gif: (Hipnosis). -Archivo: Soldado_Rocket_Femenino_(RFVH).gif: M-me ven...zzz. -Archivo:Prof. Oak (RFVH).gif: G-grasias Angelina. -Angi: Bamos al hospital y avisar a la polisia. Ven Cris. -Archivo:Cris_(niño).gif: Vamos chicos. -Bidoof: Biii. -Archivo:Charmander_cara.gif: Chaaard. thumbCiudad Carmín -Archivo: Brendan_(RZ).gif‎: Tres medallas. -Archivo:Squirtle cara.gif: Squertleeeeeeeeee. -Archivo:Pigey cara.gif: Poo-Pud. -Archivo:Mudkip_cara.gif: Muuuud! -Archivo: Brendan_(RZ).gif‎: Gracias a ti Diglett. -Archivo:Diglett_cara.gif: Diglett-Diglett. -Archivo:Gianina (ARAL).gif: Tu padre esta feliz con la notocia. -Archivo: Brendan_(RZ).gif‎: ¡Ahora estamos enpatados Fa! -Archivo: Jimmy_(anime).gif: ¿Empatados?jajajaja. Yo tengo 4 medallas.*''Muestra la medalla Truno, Arcoiris, Cascada y Roca''*. -Archivo: Brendan_(RZ).gif‎: ¡4! -???: ¡Vamos! -Archivo: Brendan_(RZ).gif‎: ! -Archivo:Gianina (ARAL).gif: Cris, Angi y..¡Aaah! Oak esta herido. -Archivo: Oro_(OPC).gif: ¿Que paso? -Archivo:Cris_(niño).gif: Una mujer de pelo verde nos ataco y lastimo al Profesor. -Archivo: Brendan_(RZ).gif‎: ¿De pelo verde?...¡Sasha! -Angi: Era miembro del Equipo Rocket. -Archivo:Lt. Surge (RFVH).gif: El Equipo Rocket, linda. -Archivo:Raichu_cara.gif: Grrrrr. -Archivo:Prof. Oak (RFVH).gif: H-hay que atraparla. -Archivo:Lt. Surge (RFVH).gif: Hay que buscarla. Ayudenme, chicos! -Archivo: Brendan_(RZ).gif‎ y Archivo: Oro_(OPC).gif: Voy! -Archivo:Lt. Surge (RFVH).gif: Separaperamos, yo y los chicos iremos en buesca del Equipo Rocket. -Archivo:Gianina (ARAL).gif: Llevare al profesor al centro. -Angi: Te sigo. Ruta 6 -Archivo:Lt. Surge (RFVH).gif: Yo ire mas adentro, udtedes chicos quedense en el estanque. -Archivo: Brendan_(RZ).gif‎ y Archivo: Oro_(OPC).gif: Si! -Archivo:Lt. Surge (RFVH).gif: Vamos, Raichu. -Archivo:Raichu_cara.gif: Babaraichu! Ang y Fa, estubieron en el estanque por muchos minutos y no pasaba nada. Centro Pokémon de Ciudad Carmín -Archivo:Gianina (ARAL).gif: ¡Todos corran! -Archivo:I jyooi.gif: Vamos rapido. -Archivo: Soldado_Rocket_Femenino_(RFVH).gif: No me dentendran otra ves. -Archivo:Gianina (ARAL).gif: (¿Angi donde estas?). -Archivo:Soldado Equipo Rocket Masculino (RFVH).gif: No traten de hacer nada estan rodeados. -Archivo:Soldado Equipo Rocket Masculino (RFVH).gif: Los dejaremos tranquilos cuando nos entregen al profe Oak. -Archivo:I jyooi.gif: El señor Oak se reterio hace muco. -Archivo: Soldado_Rocket_Femenino_(RFVH).gif: No me puedes mentir, a mi miembro de elite del equipo Rocket, Sasha. -Archivo:Soldado Equipo Rocket Masculino (RFVH).gif: Todas las posibles salidas estan siendo vigiladadas. -Archivo:Prof. Oak (RFVH).gif: N-no hay caso, aqui me tienen. -Archivo: Soldado_Rocket_Femenino_(RFVH).gif: Eso es. -Archivo:Gianina (ARAL).gif: Profesor no lo haga. -Archivo:Prof. Oak (RFVH).gif: D-debo h-hacerlo, para que nadien mas sufra. -???: Hojas Navajas. -Archivo: Soldado_Rocket_Femenino_(RFVH).gif: ¡AAAAAAH!...me d-dieron. -Archivo:Soldado Equipo Rocket Masculino (RFVH).gif: ¿Se siente bien? -Archivo:Soldado Equipo Rocket Masculino (RFVH).gif: Vamonos de aquí. -Archivo: Soldado_Rocket_Femenino_(RFVH).gif: ¡AAAAAAH!..Tu me las pagaras ¡ANGI! .*''Todo el Equipo Rocket se retira''*. -Archivo:Lt. Surge (RFVH).gif: Nos has cambiado en nada, linda. -Angi: Mi intención era darle a Umbreon. -Archivo:Gianina (ARAL).gif: ¿Quien hiba a pensar que esa niña seria del Equipo Rocket? -Archivo:Prof. Oak (RFVH).gif: El equipo ese esta reclutando niños...no se por que. -Archivo:Gianina (ARAL).gif: ¿Se siente bien Profesor? -Archivo:Prof. Oak (RFVH).gif: Si, mucha gracias. Tengo que regresar al laboratorio. -Angi: Yo lo acompaño, no puede ir solo. -Archivo:Cris_(niño).gif: ¿Todo esta bien? -Angi: Si hijo. -Archivo:Lt. Surge (RFVH).gif: ¡Hay no! esos chicos estan en la entrada de la ruta. -Archivo:Prof. Oak (RFVH).gif: De seguro que ellos pasaran por ahí. Ruta 6 -Archivo: Brendan_(RZ).gif‎: Squirtle y Mudquip ataquen con Pistola de agua.thumb|Mudkip y Squirtle -Archivo: Oro_(OPC).gif: Skarmoy usa Velocidad y Scyther Ataque rápido. -Archivo: Scyther_cara.gif: ¡Scyyytheeeer! *''Ataque rápido''* -Archivo:Squirtle cara.gif y Archivo:Mudkip_cara.gif: *''Pistola de agua''*. -Archivo:Skarmory_cara.gif: Skaaaaar...*''Velocidad''*.thumb|200px|Skarmory usando Velocidad -Archivo: Soldado_Rocket_Femenino_(RFVH).gif: ¡AAAAAAH! -Archivo:Soldado Equipo Rocket Masculino (RFVH).gif: Señor, no podemos contra ellos. -Archivo:Soldado Equipo Rocket Masculino (RFVH).gif: Nos han ido derrotando poco a poco. -Archivo:Soldado Equipo Rocket Masculino (RFVH).gif: Es verdad. -Archivo: Soldado_Rocket_Femenino_(RFVH).gif: No sean idiotas, son solo niños. -Archivo:Soldado Equipo Rocket Masculino (RFVH).gif: S-si señor -Archivo:Soldado Equipo Rocket Masculino (RFVH).gif: Muy bien. -Archivo:Lt. Surge (RFVH).gif: ¿Todo bien, chicos? -Archivo: Brendan_(RZ).gif‎: No se procupen. -Archivo: Oro_(OPC).gif: Todo esta bien. Archivo: Brendan_(anime).gif‎yArchivo: Jimmy_(anime).gif~Archivo:Vs-1-.png~Archivo: Soldado_Rocket_Femenino_(RFVH).gif,Archivo:Soldado Equipo Rocket Masculino (RFVH).gif,Archivo:Soldado Equipo Rocket Masculino (RFVH).gif... 12°Ronda: Archivo:Umbreon NB.gif♂Archivo:Soldado Sasha del Equipo Rocket.pngArchivo: Koffing NB.gif♀Archivo: RfVh Soldado Rocket masculino.pngArchivo: Zubat NB.gif♂Archivo: RfVh Soldado Rocket masculino.pngArchivo: Zubat NB.gif♂Archivo: RfVh Soldado Rocket masculino.png Archivo:RS Brendan Back-1-.pngArchivo:Squirtle espalda G5.gif♂Archivo:Mudkip espalda NB.gif♂Archivo:Eco_espalda.pngArchivo:Scyther espalda G5.gif♂Archivo:Skarmory espalda.gif♀ Umbreon, Koffing y los Zubat (Recibe daño crítico. Zubat's y Koffing debilitados). 13°Ronda: Archivo:Umbreon NB.gif♂Archivo:Soldado Sasha del Equipo Rocket.png Archivo:RS Brendan Back-1-.pngArchivo:Squirtle espalda G5.gif♂Archivo:Mudkip espalda NB.gif♂Archivo:Eco_espalda.pngArchivo:Scyther espalda G5.gif♂Archivo:Skarmory espalda.gif♂ -Sasha: No es justa... ! ...¡Sal Murkrow! -Archivo: Murkrow cara.gif: Moork. -Archivo: Soldado_Rocket_Femenino_(RFVH).gif: En e-este momento n-no puedo pelear... -Archivo: Umbreon cara.gif: Grrr... -Archivo: Soldado_Rocket_Femenino_(RFVH).gif: Tanquilizate....Murkrow N-niebla. -Archivo: Murkrow cara.gif: Moork. *''Niebla''*thumb|200px|Murkrow usando Niebla -Archivo: Brendan_(anime).gif‎: *''Tose''* Fa, ma *''Tose''* ¿donde estan? -Archivo: Oro_(OPC).gif: Skarmory *''Tose''* Quita niebla. -Archivo:Skarmory_cara.gif: Skaaaaaar...*''Quita niebla''*. -Archivo:Lt. Surge (RFVH).gif: ! ...No estan, chicos. -Archivo:Raichu_cara.gif: Babaraichu! -Archivo: Brendan_(anime).gif‎: No puede ser...Grrr ¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!! Centro Pokémon de Ciudad Carmín -Archivo:Lt. Surge (RFVH).gif: Le informare a la policia de Ciudad Celadon. -Archivo: Brendan_(anime).gif‎: ¿Policia? -Archivo:Lt. Surge (RFVH).gif: Si, en Ciudad Celadon, chico, hay policias que pueden encargarse de todo. -Archivo: Oro_(OPC).gif: Oye Ang, si le decimos a ellos lo de Sabrina...*''Le dice a Ang en voz baja''*. -Archivo:Prof. Oak (RFVH).gif: Muy bien yo me voy. -Angi: Vamos. -Archivo:Gianina (ARAL).gif: Angelo, antes de irme, quiero darte es huevo. Yo no puedo cuidarlo, porque para que nasca, como ya sabes, nesecita estar con un entrenador. Quiero que lo cuides muy bien, antes de devolbermelo. -Archivo: Brendan_(RZ).gif‎: Muy bien madre, te regreso a Mudkip. Quiro tener una aventura con mis nuevos Pokémon's. -Archivo:Gianina (ARAL).gif: Adios hijo. -Archivo:Cris_(niño).gif: Nos vemos hermano. -Archivo: Brendan_(RZ).gif‎: Antes de irme quiro darte esto. -Archivo:Cris_(niño).gif: Una Pokeball... -Archivo:Diglett_cara.gif: Diglett-Diglett. -Archivo:Cris_(niño).gif: AAAh...que lindo. Ang y su familia tuvieron un gran día con el Equipo Rocket... Lugar ??? -Archivo: Soldado_Rocket_Femenino_(RFVH).gif: Señor la misión a fallado. Esos niños... Netbook -???: Ellos no son los unicos, hay otros mocosos que se estan entrometiendo en nuestro planes. To be continued... Ep.016: "Poli floral" -Archivo: Brendan_(RZ).gif‎: Es es GRANDE!!!thumb|200px|Ciudad Celadon -Archivo: Oro_(OPC).gif: Esta es la ciudad más grande en Kanto. -Archivo: Brendan_(RZ).gif‎: Muy bien, busquemos a la policia. -Mujer: Hola, ¿quieren una muestra gratis de perfume? -Archivo: Brendan_(RZ).gif‎: ¿Perfume? no gracias. -Mujer: ¿Estan seguros? -???: Dejalos. -Mujer: Señorita Erika, pero... -Archivo: Erika (RFVH).gif : Disculpen...¿no te he visto antes? -Archivo: Oro_(OPC).gif: Si, soy Fabian. -Archivo: Erika (RFVH).gif : Claro, antes me ganaste en una batalla. -Archivo: Blue_14_años_(manga).gif‎: Listo, ya vendi todo los perfumes. -Archivo: Brendan_(anime).gif‎yArchivo: Jimmy_(anime).gif: ¡¿HOJA?! -Archivo: Blue_14_años_(manga).gif‎: Hola chicos ¿que hacen aqui? -Archivo: Brendan_(anime).gif‎: ¿Que haces tu aqui? -Archivo: Blue_14_años_(manga).gif‎: Erika me llamó y medijo que necesitaba. -Archivo: Oro_(OPC).gif: ¿Vender perfumes? -Archivo: Blue_14_años_(manga).gif‎: Bueno tambien me dijo que va a ver un Concurso. -Archivo: Brendan_(anime).gif‎: ¿Concurso? -Archivo: Blue_14_años_(manga).gif‎: Que no olles. -Archivo: Erika (RFVH).gif : Realmente, ya hubo un concurso, pero el comite decidióque hicieran otro. -Archivo: Blue_14_años_(manga).gif‎: Me voy, bye. .*''Hoja se va''*. -Archivo: Brendan_(RZ).gif‎: ¡¡Genial!! -Archivo: Oro_(OPC).gif: Oye Erika, ¿Conoces a Sabrina? -Archivo: Erika (RFVH).gif : Sabrina...¿Quien es ella? -Archivo: Brendan_(RZ).gif‎: Pues, es líder del gimnasio Saffron. Entrenadora psíquica. -Archivo: Erika (RFVH).gif : Es imposible, el gimnasio Saffron es de tipo lucha. -Archivo: Brendan_(anime).gif‎yArchivo: Jimmy_(anime).gif: ¡¿QUE?! -Archivo: Erika (RFVH).gif : Aunque, hay muchos entrenadores que dicen a ver derrotado o luchado con la tal Sabrina. -Archivo: Oro_(OPC).gif: ... -Archivo: Erika (RFVH).gif : Muy bien, vamonos a gimnacio. .*''La mujer y Erika se van''*. -Archivo: Oro_(OPC).gif: ¿Por que no retaste a Erika a una batalla? -Archivo: Brendan_(anime).gif‎: Hay cosas más importantes que hacer. -Archivo: Oro_(OPC).gif: ¿No es extraño que Erika no sebe nada de Sabrina? -Archivo: Brendan_(anime).gif‎: Debe estar usando sus poderes. -Archivo: Oro_(OPC).gif: (¿Como Hoja conocia a Sabrina?) Departamento de policia de Ciudad Celadon -Archivo: Jenny (2).gif: Ja ja ja ja. -Archivo: Brendan_(anime).gif‎: De verdad. -Archivo: Jenny (2).gif: Una gran broma chicos pero, en Ciudad Saffron, el gimnasio se especializa en tipo lucha. -Archivo: Oro_(OPC).gif: No hay caso Ang, vamonos. .*''Ang y Fa salen''*. -Archivo: Brendan_(anime).gif‎: Grrrr...nadi nos cree. -???: Eeeeeveeee. -Archivo: Brendan_(anime).gif‎yArchivo: Jimmy_(anime).gif: ?! To be continued... Ep.017: "Flores, Eevee y más" -???: Eeeeeveeee. -Archivo: Brendan_(anime).gif‎yArchivo: Jimmy_(anime).gif: ?! -Archivo: Brendan_(anime).gif‎: ¿Ese grito?*''Saca su'' Pokédex* Pokédex: Comparando grito en la base de datos.....Eevee el Pokémon Evolución. Es un Pokémon rarísimo que puede evolucionar de mil formas distintas según las circunstancias.. -Archivo: Brendan_(anime).gif‎: Un Eevee. -Archivo: Oro_(OPC).gif: Parece tener problemas. Azotea de la Mansión Azulona -Archivo: Eevee cara.gif: Eeeeveeee!thumb|200px|Eevee atacando. -Archivo: Haunter cara.gif: Ja ja ja. -Archivo: Brendan_(anime).gif‎: Para!! -Archivo: Haunter cara.gif: ... .*''Haunter desaparece''*. -Archivo: Oro_(OPC).gif: Llevemoslo al Centro. -Archivo: Eevee cara.gif: Eevee. -Archivo: Brendan_(RZ).gif‎: Mira se ve mejor...Aaah! Archivo: Brendan_(anime).gif‎~Archivo:Vs-1-.png~Archivo: Eevee cara.gif 1°Ronda: Archivo: Eevee NB.gif♂ Archivo:RS Brendan Back-1-.png -Ang: Al parecer quiere pelear. -Fa: Cree que lo vamos a lastimar. Archivo: Eevee NB.gif♂ Archivo:RS Brendan Back-1-.pngArchivo: Pidgey espalda.gif♀ -Ang: Sal Pidgey. ¿Estas seguro Eevee? No quiero hacerte daño. -Eevee: Grrr. -Ang: Pero...Aletazo. Pidgey: (Aletazo). Eevee: (Recibe daño crítico). Grrr. (Bola de sombra)thumb|Eevee usando Bola de sombra . -Ang: Pidgey esquivalo. Pidgey: (Esquiva. Ataque Celestial). -Ang: ¿Y ese ataque? Eevee: (Recibe daño crítico). Grrr. -Fa: Es muy fuerte.*''Saca una Pokebola''*. -Ang: ¡Pokebola ve! Archivo: Pokebola.png Archivo:RS Brendan Back-1-.pngArchivo: Pidgey espalda.gif♀ Eevee: (Trata de huir de la Ball, pero es atrapado). -Archivo: Oro_(OPC).gif: Llege tarde... Centro Comercial de Ciudad Celadon -Vendedora: Estas piedras son evolutivas. -Archivo: Brendan_(RZ).gif‎: ¿Evoluciona a cualquier Pokémon? -Vendedora: No solo a algunos. -Archivo: Brendan_(RZ).gif‎: Mmmm...Me las llevo todas. -Vendedora: Muy bien...Aqui tienes, Piedra fuego, agua, trueno, hoja y lunar. -Archivo: Brendan_(RZ).gif‎: Me sobra dinero...deme otra de fuego. -Archivo: Jimmy_(anime).gif: E visto 45 Pokémon's en Kanto profesor. PC-Prof. Elm: Gracis Fabian, nos vemos. Lugar ??? -???: No sospechan nada señor. Netbook -???: Genial. Lugar ??? -???: A ciudad Celadon Dragonite. -Archivo: Dragonite cara.gif: Drrrrrra. To be continued... Ep.019: "Dragón" Centro Pokémon de Ciudad Celadon -Archivo: Brendan_(RZ).gif‎: ¿Te sientes mejor Eevee? -Archivo: Eevee cara.gif: Ee. -Archivo:I jyooi.gif: Vuelvan pronto. Cuidare de tu huevo. -Archivo: Brendan_(RZ).gif‎: Terminando el concurso lo vengo a retirar. Nos vemos. .*''Ang sale al patio del Centro''*. -Archivo: Brendan_(RZ).gif‎: ¡Salgan todos! -Archivo:Butterfree NB brillante hembra-1-.png: Buuuter. -Archivo:Squirtle cara.gif: Squietleee. -Archivo:Pigey cara.gif: Poo-Pud. -Archivo: Brendan_(RZ).gif‎: Muy bien chicos, se aserca un concurso y debemos practicar combinaciones de ataques. -Archivo: Oro_(OPC).gif: (Ja, concursos...) -Archivo: Brendan_(RZ).gif‎: ¿Cual puedo ocupar? Ya use a Squirtle a la presentacion...¿Eevee?....¡Eevee! -Archivo: Eevee cara.gif: ? -Archivo: Erika (RFVH).gif : Que lindo Eevee. -Archivo: Blue_14_años_(manga).gif‎: ¿Es nuevo?¿Cuando lo atrapaste? -Archivo: Brendan_(RZ).gif‎: Bueno... -Archivo: Erika (RFVH).gif : ¿Angelo?, tengo que darte un aviso. -Archivo: Brendan_(RZ).gif‎: ¿Cual? -Archivo: Erika (RFVH).gif : Un miembro de la Elite 4, a llamado a los mejores entrenadores de la zona, y pence que te interesaria. -Archivo: Brendan_(RZ).gif‎: ¿Elite 4? Claro que ire. -Archivo: Erika (RFVH).gif : Vamonos Hoja. Angelo te veo en el concuerso. -Archivo: Blue_14_años_(manga).gif‎: Mi maestra te ganara...Bye. .*''Erika y Hoja se retira''*. -Archivo: Brendan_(RZ).gif‎: ¿Maestra?....Bueno empecemos con.....Bola de sombra. -Archivo: Eevee cara.gif: *''Bola de sombra''*. -Archivo: Brendan_(RZ).gif‎: Ahora Rayo de hielo... -Archivo: Eevee cara.gif: *''Rayo de hilo''*.*''Congela a Squirtle''*. -Archivo:Squirtle cara.gif: S-squir... -Archivo: Brendan_(anime).gif‎: Que rayos?! Hay no Eevee!!! Un rato... thumb|224px -Archivo: Brendan_(RZ).gif‎: Burbujas! -Archivo:Squirtle cara.gif: Squirt. *''Burbujas''*. -Archivo: Brendan_(RZ).gif‎: Hazlo asi Eevee pero con... -Archivo: Eevee cara.gif: Grrrr.... -Archivo: Erika (RFVH).gif : Vamos a la plaza? -Archivo: Brendan_(RZ).gif‎: Si! Plaza de Celadon -Archivo: Lance (RFVH).gif: Queridos entrenadores queria decirles que en unos días más la Elite 4 realizara un torneo. El día aun no esta confirmado, tampoco el lugar, pero en otros medios les informaremos. Gracias. -Archivo: Dragonite cara.gif: Drrrrrrrraa. -Archivo: Brendan_(RZ).gif‎: Espero que llege ese día. -Archivo: Jimmy_(anime).gif: Yo igual. -Archivo: Erika (RFVH).gif : De segura sera emocionante. -Archivo: Blue_14_años_(manga).gif‎: Que hermoso es Lance. -Archivo: Brendan_(anime).gif‎: ¡¿Que?! -Archivo: Blue_14_años_(manga).gif‎: Que es hermozo el Dragonite. -Archivo: Brendan_(RZ).gif‎: *''Se relaja''*. -Archivo: Erika (RFVH).gif : Ji ji ji ji. --Archivo: Lance (RFVH).gif: Vamonos Dragonite y Dratini. -Archivo: Dratini_cara.gif: Draaa. -Archivo: Brendan_(anime).gif‎: ¡Espera Lance! -Archivo: Lance (RFVH).gif: ! Si? -Archivo: Brendan_(RZ).gif‎: T-te reto ¡a una batalla! -Entrnador: ¿Esta loco? -Niña: ¿En que esta pensando? -Archivo: Lance (RFVH).gif: Una batalla...bueno. -Archivo: Erika (RFVH).gif : Interesante. Archivo: Brendan_(anime).gif‎~Archivo:Vs-1-.png~Archivo: Lance (RFVH).gif -Lance: Sere algo "amable" con tigo. -Ang: ? 1°Ronda: Archivo: Dratini NB.gif♂Archivo: Lance RfVh-1-.png Archivo:RS Brendan Back-1-.pngArchivo: Eevee espalda NB.gif♂ -Lance: Una batalla uno a uno. Dratini usa Ciclón. Dratini: (Ciclón). Eevee: (Recibe daño crítico). Grrr. (Poder Oculto). Dratini: (Esquiva). -Ang: Ahora Rayo de hilo. Eevee: (Rayo de hielo). Dratini: (Esquiva. Ciclón). Eevee: (Recibe daño crítico). Grrr. Eevee: (Rayo de hielo). -Ang: Trata de nuevo. Dratini: (Recibe daño crítico. Congelado). -Lance: ... -Erika: Ji ji ji. -Ang: Si! Lo consesguiste. Sigue. Eevee: (Rayo de hielo). -Lance: Liberate con Ciclón! Dratini: (Ciclón. Se libera). -Ang: Ups... -Lance: Ahora Lanzallamas! Dratini: (Lanzallamas). Eevee: (Recibe daño crítico. Debilitado). Grr. Derrota -Archivo: Oro_(OPC).gif: Lance se fue hase mucho, ya olvidalo. -Archivo: Brendan_(anime).gif‎: Pero... -Archivo: Blue_14_años_(manga).gif‎: En el Gran festival o en la Liga Kanto, hay entrenadores como o más fuertes que Lance. Si quieres ganar una de las dos, tienes que entrenar. -Archivo: Oro_(OPC).gif: Y demasiado. -Archivo: Erika (RFVH).gif : Sigues pensando lo que te dijo despues de la batalla. Recuerdo:(-Archivo: Lance (RFVH).gif: Eres muy débil, de seguro lo cabas de atrapar. Espero que a la proxima me pudas dar pelea.-Archivo: Dratini_cara.gif: Draaa.) -Archivo: Brendan_(anime).gif‎: ... -Archivo: Erika (RFVH).gif : Ji ji ji. -Archivo: Brendan_(RZ).gif‎: A entranar, chicos! To be continued... Ep.020: "Concuso de Flores" -Archivo: Lillian_(anime).gif: Y esa fue Hoja con Bellsprout. ¿Que opinan nuetros jueces?thumb|left|200px -Archivo: Contesta (anime).gif: Bellsprout, pudo hacer una gran convinacion. -Archivo: Lillian_(anime).gif: Y el señor Sukizō. -Archivo: Sukizō (anime).gif: Increíble. -Archivo: Lillian_(anime).gif: Enfermera. -Archivo:I jyooi.gif: Bellosprout, se ve bien de salud. Camerinos -Archivo: Brendan_(RZ).gif‎: Unas rondas más y sera mi turno. -Archivo: Erika (RFVH).gif : Ahora es mi turno. Ji ji ji. -Archivo: Brendan_(RZ).gif‎: Suerte. -Archivo: Blue_14_años_(manga).gif‎: Suerte lady Erika. -Archivo: Erika (RFVH).gif : Gracis a ambos. Escenario -Archivo: Lillian_(anime).gif: Ella es líder del Gimnasio Celadon, maestra de la universidad y tienda de perfumes de esta ciudad, Erika!!! -Archivo: Erika (RFVH).gif : Gracias a todos...¡Sal Gloom! -Archivo: Gloom_cara.gif: Glaaaa... -Archivo: Erika (RFVH).gif : Gira... -Archivo: Gloom_cara.gif: *''Comienza a girar''*. Glaoo... -Archivo: Erika (RFVH).gif : Gas venenoso.thumb|191px|Gloom lanzando olor -Archivo: Gloom_cara.gif: *''Gas venenoso''* -Archivo: Erika (RFVH).gif : Rayo solar. Camerinos -Archivo: Brendan_(RZ).gif‎: (Tomy, buscare la forma de liberarte). -Archivo: Blue_14_años_(manga).gif‎: ... Escenario -Archivo: Lillian_(anime).gif: Y esa fue la demostración de Erika. Continuemos con el suiguiente participante. Machamp malabares.png|Machamp haciendo malabares Camerupt en el concurso.jpg|Exhibición de otro coordinador Rhydon bilando.png|Exhibición de otro coordinador -Archivo: Lillian_(anime).gif: Ahora un coordinador de la región Hoenn de Ciudad Raíz Chica, ganador del concurso Saffron, con ustedes Angelo. -Archivo: Brendan_(RZ).gif‎: ¡Sorprende los Eevee! -Archivo: Eevee cara.gif: Eeeeee. -Archivo: Brendan_(RZ).gif‎: Comencemos con Bola de sombra. thumb|Eevee usando Bola de sombra -Archivo: Eevee cara.gif: Grrr. *''Bola de sombra''*. -Archivo: Brendan_(RZ).gif‎: Más. -Archivo: Eevee cara.gif: Eeveeee. *''Bola de sombra''*. -Archivo: Brendan_(RZ).gif‎: Rayo de hielo.thumb|left|200px|Eevee usando Rayo Hielo -Archivo: Eevee cara.gif: Eeee. *''Rayo de hielo''*. -Archivo: Brendan_(RZ).gif‎: (Vamos, tu puedes). -Archivo: Oro_(OPC).gif: En el ensayo, fayo muchas veses. -Archivo: Lillian_(anime).gif: Wao, esta cogelando las bola de sombra. -Archivo: Brendan_(RZ).gif‎: (Bien). Terminemos con Poder Oculto. thumb|242px|Eevee usando Poder Oculto-Archivo: Eevee cara.gif: *''Poder Oculto''*. .*''El poder choca con las esferas congelada, liberando un brillo con u tono violeta. Eevee aterriza en las manos de Ang''*. -Archivo: Lillian_(anime).gif: Que gran final. Beamos que opinan nuestros jueces. -Archivo: Contesta (anime).gif: ... -Archivo: Sukizō (anime).gif: Increíble. -Archivo:I jyooi.gif: Que gran demostracion. -Archivo: Lillian_(anime).gif: Y eso es todo. Espérenos para ver a lo Coordinadores que pasaran a la siguiente ronda. Camerinos -Archivo: Erika (RFVH).gif : ¿Que opinas? -Archivo: Blue_14_años_(manga).gif‎: Ceeo que le falto algo, dudo que pase. -Archivo: Erika (RFVH).gif : No, de Angelo. -Archivo: Blue_14_años_(manga).gif‎: ¡QUE! -Archivo: Erika (RFVH).gif : No, nada. Ji ji ji ji. -Archivo: Brendan_(RZ).gif‎: Espero pasar. -Archivo: Eevee cara.gif: Eeee. -Archivo:Bellsprout cara.gif: Bell. -Archivo: Brendan_(RZ).gif‎: ¿Bellsprout ya te obedece? -Archivo: Blue_14_años_(manga).gif‎: Gracias a Erika, nos ayudo bastante. -Archivo: Erika (RFVH).gif : ... TV -Lilian: ¡Listo! Esto son los ocho coordinadores que pasaron a la siguiente ronda. -Archivo: Erika (RFVH).gif : Pasé -Archivo: Blue_14_años_(manga).gif‎: Pasé -Archivo: Brendan_(RZ).gif‎: Pasé, por poco. Horas más trade -Archivo: Lillian_(anime).gif: A sido un día intenso, pero estos son los 4 coordinadores que pasan a la ronda semifinal. Archivo: Erika sprite mini RFVH.pngArchivo: Weepinbell mini.gif Archivo:Blue.gifArchivo: Bellsprout mini.gif Archivo: Entrenador guay mini DPPt.pngArchivo: Rhydon mini.gif Archivo:Brendan (RZ) mini.gifArchivo: Eevee mini.gif -Archivo: Lillian_(anime).gif: Ahora esperen unos instantes para empezar la ronda semifinal....En este momento la computadora está escogiendo a los oponentes a la asar.... Archivo: Entrenador guay mini DPPt.pngVsArchivo: Erika sprite mini RFVH.png Archivo:Blue.gifVsArchivo:Brendan (RZ) mini.gif -Archivo: Lillian_(anime).gif: Felicitaciones. To be continued... Ep.021: "¡Pronto sera mio!" -Archivo: Lillian_(anime).gif: ¡Tiempo! y el ganador es... Puntos: -Archivo: Lillian_(anime).gif: ...Erika! -Archivo: Erika (RFVH).gif : Gracias a todos. -Archivo: Gloom_cara.gif: Glaoo... -Archivo: Lillian_(anime).gif: Ahora viene la ultima batall semifinal, Hoja contra Angelo Arcón. -Archivo: Blue_14_años_(manga).gif‎: Esta ves ganere yo. -Archivo: Brendan_(RZ).gif‎: No lo creo -Archivo: Lillian_(anime).gif: Los cinco minutos están en el marcador, ¡Comiencen! Puntos: Archivo: Clefairy NB.gif♀Archivo:Blue (11).gif Archivo:RS Brendan Back-1-.pngArchivo: Butterfree espalda variocolor hembra.gif♀ -Hoja: Giro y Metrónomo. Clefy: (Metrónomo. Látigo cepa). -Ang: Usa Confusión. Butterfree: (Confusión. Clefy es golpeada por el látigo). -Hoja: Clefy... '-1/12 pts. a Hoja' -Hoja: Metrónomo. Clefy: (Metrónomo. Hojas navajas). -Ang: "Ráfaga tornado". Butterfree: (Ráfaga de aire y comienza a girar). -Lilian: Las Hojas navajas comienza a girar al rededor de Butterfree. -Ang: Ahora, "Tornado navaja". Clefy: (Recibe daño crítico). '-6/36 pts. a Hoja' -Ang: Terminemos con Confusión. Butterfree: (Psico rayo). -Ang: ¡¿QUE?! Clefy: (Recibe daño crítico). -Hoja: Pero...y ese ataque? Clefy: (Recibe daño crítico. Debilitada). Puntos: -Archivo: Blue_14_años_(manga).gif‎: NOOO!! -Archivo: Lillian_(anime).gif: Y eso es todo, Angelo pasa a la siguiente ronda. Espérennos, regresamos con la batalla final, después unos mensajes. Camerinos -Archivo: Erika (RFVH).gif : El momento llegó. Escenario -Archivo: Lillian_(anime).gif: Regresamos. No perdamos más tiempo. Los cinco minutos están en el marcador, ¡Comiencen! Puntos: Archivo: Tangela_NB.gif♂Archivo: Erika_RFVH-1-.gif Archivo:RS Brendan Back-1-.pngArchivo: Pidgey espalda.gif♀ -Erika: Veremos de lo capas que eres. -Ang: Empecemos. -Erika: Tangela usa Impacto espora. Tangela: (Impacto espora). Pidgey: (Ráfaga de aire). Tangela: (Recibe daño). '-2/24 pts. a Erika' Tangela: (Restricción). Pidgey: (Recibe daño). '-1/12 pts. a Angelo' -Erika: Golpealo con Látigo cepa. Tangela: (Látigo cepa). Pidgey: (Recibe daño x3). '-3/36 pts. a Angelo' -Ang: Utiliza Aletazo. Pidgey: (Aletazo). Tangela: (Recibe daño crítico). '-2/24 pts. a Erika' -Ang: Aprovecha y usa Ataque Celestial. Pidgey: (Ataque Celestial. De repente...thumb|200px Archivo: Pidgey_NB.gif→Archivo: Pidgeotto_NB.gif). -Ang: Pidgey? *''Saca su Pokédex''* Pokédex de Ang: Pidegeotto el Pokémon Pájaro. Forma evolucionada de Pidgey.Tiene unas garras desrrolladas. Puede atrapar un Exeggcute y transportarlo desde una distancia de casi 100 km. Archivo: Tangela_NB.gif♂Archivo: Erika_RFVH-1-.gif Archivo:RS Brendan Back-1-.pngArchivo: Pidgeotto_espalda_NB.gif♀ -Ang: Pidgeotto...¡Si! '-4/48 pts. a Erika' Pidgeotto: (Ataque Celestial). Tangela: (Recibe daño crítico). '-2/24 pts. a Erika' -Archivo: Lillian_(anime).gif: ¡Tiempo! y el ganador es... Puntos: -Archivo: Lillian_(anime).gif: ...¡Angelo! él es el ganador del Concurso Celadon. -Publico: *''Aplauden y gritan''* -Archivo: Contesta (anime).gif: Felicidades Angelo, Es tu sengudo listón ¿cierto? -Archivo: Brendan_(RZ).gif‎: Si. -Archivo: Erika (RFVH).gif : ¿Y esta tu cuarta medalla? -Archivo: Brendan_(RZ).gif‎: ¿Cuarta? thumb -Archivo: Erika (RFVH).gif : Si, tenla, cuidala. -Archivo: Brendan_(RZ).gif‎: Mi segundo listón y mi cuarta medalla en un día. -Archivo: Pidgeotto cara.gif: Prood -Archivo: Lillian_(anime).gif: Y lo vieron aquí, en vivo y en directo, nos despedimos al siguiente concurso. To be continued... Ep.022: "Las bicis" -Archivo: Erika (RFVH).gif : En Ciudad Fucsia hay otro gimnasio, pasando la Ciclopista. -Archivo: Brendan_(RZ).gif‎: Gracias Erika. -Archivo: Blue_14_años_(manga).gif‎: Ayer ganaste, pero entrenare y te derrotare. -Archivo: Brendan_(RZ).gif‎: Deacuerdo. -Archivo: Oro_(OPC).gif: Muy bien bamos, yo no e pasado por ese gimnasio. -Archivo: Erika (RFVH).gif : Cuidense. -Archivo: Brendan_(RZ).gif‎y Archivo: Oro_(OPC).gif: Igual, nos vemos. Ciclopistathumb -Señor: Escojan una para arrendar. -Archivo: Brendan_(RZ).gif‎: Hay muchas. -Archivo: Oro_(OPC).gif: Y estan bien cuidadas. -Señor: Cuando llegen a la otra tienda deben devolverlas y pagarlas. -Archivo: Brendan_(RZ).gif‎y Archivo: Oro_(OPC).gif: ¡Si! -Archivo: Brendan_(RZ).gif‎: Llebamos andando como dos horas y ¿no llegamos? -Archivo: Oro_(OPC).gif: Si me dijieron que hay pandillas de motociclistas, y hay que tener cuidado. -Archivo: Brendan_(RZ).gif‎: ¿Pandillas? -???: De motociclistas. -Archivo: Brendan_(anime).gif‎yArchivo: Jimmy_(anime).gif: ?! -Motociclista 1: Al parecer tienen mucho dinero. -Motociclista 2: Sus caras son familiares... -Calvo: Los dos han salido en la TV. -Motociclista 1: Por supuesto, ese en los concursos y el otro en las noticias. -Archivo: Brendan_(RZ).gif‎: En la TV, pero que va, solo voy a visitar a mi...amigo. -Archivo: Oro_(OPC).gif: Es sierto. -Calvo: Da igual, de todas formas queremos su dinero. Archivo: Brendan_(anime).gif‎yArchivo: Jimmy_(anime).gif ~Archivo:Vs-1-.png~Motociclistas y Calvo 1°Ronda: Archivo: Machoke_NB.gif♂Archivo: Calvo_RfVh.gifArchivo: Koffing_NB.gif♂Archivo: Motorista_RfVh.gifArchivo: Koffing_NB.gif♀Archivo: Motorista_RfVh.gifArchivo: Koffing_NB.gif♂Archivo: Motorista_RfVh.gif Archivo:RS Brendan Back-1-.pngArchivo: Eevee espalda NB.gif♂Archivo: Pidgeotto_espalda_NB.gif♀Archivo:Eco_espalda.pngArchivo:Scyther espalda G5.gif♂Archivo:Skarmory espalda.gif♂ -Calvo: ¿Por que hacer sufrir a sus amigos? Denme el dinero. -Ang: Eevee dentenlos con Rayo de hielo. -Fa: Tu Scyther Persecución. Eevee: (Rayo de hielo). Scyther: (Persecución). -Motociclista 1: Mi Koffing, ¡noo! Koffing 1: (Recibe daño crítico. Debilitado). Koffing 3: (Recibe daño crítico. Debilitado). Archivo: Koffing_NB.gif♀Archivo: Motorista_RfVh.gif Archivo:RS Brendan Back-1-.pngArchivo: Eevee espalda NB.gif♂Archivo: Pidgeotto_espalda_NB.gif♀Archivo:Eco_espalda.pngArchivo:Scyther espalda G5.gif♂Archivo:Skarmory espalda.gif♂ -Calvo: Machoke termina con Golpe de karate. Machoke: (Golpe de karate). -Fa: Skarmory detenlo con Velocidad. Skarmory: (Velocidad). Machoke: (No le afecta, pero el ataque se cancela). Pidgeotto: (Ataque Celestial). Machoke: (Recibe daño crítico. Debilitado). Skarmory: (Velocidad). Koffing 2: (Recibe daño crítico. Debilitada). : Archivo: Motorista_RfVh.gif: No el dinero. :Archivo: Calvo_RfVh.gif: Retirada. -Archivo: Brendan_(RZ).gif‎: Estubo serca. -Archivo: Oro_(OPC).gif: Uf -Archivo: Brendan_(RZ).gif‎: Mi Pokédex dice que han aumento de nivel, Eevee te ases mas fuerte. -Archivo: Eevee cara.gif: Ee. -Archivo: Pidgeotto cara.gif: Prod-Prood -Archivo: Oro_(OPC).gif: Veo la otra tienda, nos falta poco. -Archivo: Brendan_(RZ).gif‎: Bamos. To be continued... Ep.023: "Los safaris" -Archivo: Brendan_(anime).gif‎: ¿Como que el gimnasio esta cerrado? -Archivo:Aya (anime).gif: El líder esta en un entrenamiento. Vuelvan mañana. -Archivo: Oro_(OPC).gif: Bueno. -Archivo:Aya (anime).gif: Si quieren pasar el rato vayan al Safari que esta mas adelante. -Archivo: Brendan_(anime).gif‎: ¿Zona Safari? (Como e Hoenn). thumb|left|200px Zona Safari -Kaiser: Tengan 30 Safaribolas y una caña de pescar. -Archivo: Oro_(OPC).gif: Me muero por saber como es una Zona Safari. -Kaiser: Solo les digo niño que no capturen demasiados. -Archivo: Brendan_(RZ).gif‎y Archivo: Oro_(OPC).gif: ¡Si! -Archivo: Nidoran♀ cara.gif: Niii -Archivo: Nidoran♂ cara.gif: Grrr .*''Se escapan''*. thumb -Archivo: Brendan_(RZ).gif‎: No hay ningun Pokémon interesante. -Archivo: Oro_(OPC).gif: ¿De que hablas? -Archivo: Brendan_(RZ).gif‎: Son raros. -Archivo: Oro_(OPC).gif: Quiero ese Rhyhorn que vimos antes. -Archivo: Brendan_(RZ).gif‎: No le veo lo interesante. Ire a pescar en ese lago. -Archivo: Oro_(OPC).gif: Rhyhorn... Lago del Safari -Archivo: Brendan_(RZ).gif‎: ¿Que ansuelo ocupo?...¡Este!thumb|200px|Anzuelos Horas despues... -Archivo: Brendan_(RZ).gif‎: Llevo pescando horas y solo hay Magikarp, pense que eran super, ¿por quecapture cinco? Aunque, me sirvan para los concursos, mejor me los quedo. .*''La caña se mueve''*. -Archivo: Brendan_(RZ).gif‎: ¡...!*''Tira de la caña''*. -Archivo: Psyduck_cara.gif: Psyaaa!thumb|left|192px -Archivo: Brendan_(RZ).gif‎: ¿¡Un pato!?*''Saca su Pokédex''* Pokédex de Ang: Psyduck el Pokémon Pato. Aunque calma al enemigo con su vacía mirada, este Pokémon usará poderes psicoquinéticos. -Archivo: Brendan_(RZ).gif‎: Un Psyduck!! -Archivo: Psyduck_cara.gif: Psyaaayaa! Archivo: Brendan_(anime).gif‎~Archivo:Vs-1-.png~Archivo: Psyduck_cara.gif 1°Ronda: Archivo: Psyduck_NB.gif Archivo:RS Brendan Back-1-.png -Ang: Muy bien...Te lanzare esta piedra. -Psyduck: Psy*''Se a enojado''*.thumb|200px|Psyduck usando arañazo -Ang: ¿Por que me miras asi? -Psyduck: (Arañazo). -Ang: ¡HAAAAAYYY! MI CARA!!!! -Psyduck: Psyaa. -Ang: V-ve Safaribola, hay! Archivo: Bola Safari.png Archivo:RS Brendan Back-1-.png Psyduck: (Trata de huir de la Ball, pero se libera). -Ang: Otra vez, Safari Ball!! Psyduck: (Trata de huir de la Ball, pero es atrapado). -Archivo: Brendan_(RZ).gif‎: M-me duele la c-car... Prado del Safari thumb|left -Archivo: Oro_(OPC).gif: Te atrape, al fin. -Archivo: Rhyhorn_cara.gif: Rhaaaaa. -Archivo: Oro_(OPC).gif: Bueno, ahora a buscar a Ang. Lago del Safari -???: Draaan. -Archivo: Brendan_(RZ).gif‎yArchivo: Psyduck_cara.gif: ! To be continued... Ep.024: "El Dragón secreto" -Archivo: Brendan_(RZ).gif‎: Parese un grito, corre Psyduck. -Archivo: Psyduck_cara.gif: Psyaaduck Zona 4 del Safari -Archivo: Soldado_Rocket_Femenino_(RFVH).gif: Obedese Dragonair. -Archivo: Dragonair cara.gif: Draan -Archivo: Lance (RFVH).gif: No. Sacame de aqui. -Archivo: Soldado_Rocket_Femenino_(RFVH).gif: Tu te quedas en esa jaula. Ahora Dragonair, busca el metero o tu hijo... -???: ¡¡DENTENTE!! -Archivo: Soldado_Rocket_Femenino_(RFVH).gif: ¡Que! ¿Tu que ases aqui? -Archivo: Brendan_(anime).gif‎: Te detendre con mi Pidg..... ! ...¡Mis Pokémon's estan con el encargado del Safari! -Archivo: Soldado_Rocket_Femenino_(RFVH).gif: Dragonair usa Hiperrayo!!! -Archivo: Dragonair cara.gif: *''Se niega''*. -Archivo: Soldado_Rocket_Femenino_(RFVH).gif: *''Presiona un boton de un control''*.thumb|200px -Archivo: Dragonair cara.gif: DRAAAAAN (Hiperrayo). -Archivo: Brendan_(anime).gif‎: *''Se agacha''*. -Archivo: Psyduck_cara.gif: *''Se agacha''*. -Archivo: Lance (RFVH).gif: Corre!! Prado del Safari -Archivo: Oro_(OPC).gif: ¿Y ese ruido? -Archivo: Rhyhorn_cara.gif: Rhaaaaa. -Archivo: Oro_(OPC).gif: ¿Debemos ir?...Noo. Zona 3 del Safari -Archivo: Brendan_(RZ).gif‎: Por poco y no rostiza. -Archivo: Psyduck_cara.gif: Psya?? -Archivo: Brendan_(RZ).gif‎: ¿Dijo algo de un meteoro y un hijo? Pobre Dragonair obligada a sufrir y hacer algo terrible para el Equipo Rocket. -Archivo: Psyduck_cara.gif: Psya?? -Archivo: Brendan_(RZ).gif‎: ¿Ese es un Dratini? thumb|left -Archivo: Dratini_cara.gif: Zzz...*''Despierta''*Deaaa, -Archivo: Brendan_(RZ).gif‎: ¿Al parecer este es el hijo de Dragonair? -Archivo: Dratini_cara.gif: Draa? DRAAAA!! -Archivo: Brendan_(RZ).gif‎: Se dio cuenta que su ma no esta!! -Archivo: Psyduck_cara.gif: Psya?? -Archivo: Brendan_(RZ).gif‎: ¡HAY!*''Dratini golpea a Ang''*.Mi Bolasafari. -Archivo: Dratini_cara.gif: *''Trata de huir de la Ball, pero es atrapado''*. -Archivo: Brendan_(RZ).gif‎: Hay no capture a Dratini. Pokédex de Ang: Datos del Pokémon capturado: Dratini, habilidad Mudar, naturaleza amable, nivrl 15. -Archivo: Psyduck_cara.gif: Psya?? -Archivo: Brendan_(RZ).gif‎: Tengo un plan para liverarlos a todos. Zona 4 del Safari -Archivo: Soldado_Rocket_Femenino_(RFVH).gif: ¿Por que te demoras tando? -Archivo: Dragonair cara.gif: Grrree. -???: ¡¡DENTENTE!! -Archivo: Soldado_Rocket_Femenino_(RFVH).gif: ¿Otra ves tu? -Archivo: Brendan_(anime).gif‎: Liberalos a todos, Dratini esta a salvo Dragonair, mira ¡Sal! -Archivo: Dratini_cara.gif: Dra? -Archivo: Dragonair cara.gif: Draan! -Archivo: Soldado_Rocket_Femenino_(RFVH).gif: Soldados ataquen! -Archivo: Brendan_(anime).gif‎: Magikarp's usen Salpicadura.thumb|200px -Archivo: Magikarp cara.gifArchivo: Magikarp cara.gifArchivo: Magikarp cara.gif: *''Usan Salpicadura con los soldados''*. -Archivo: Soldado_Rocket_Femenino_(RFVH).gif: Umbreon usa... -Archivo:Soldado Equipo Rocket Masculino (RFVH).gif: S-señor, encotramos el meteoro que controla a la ave del hielo en otra parte, señor. -Archivo: Soldado_Rocket_Femenino_(RFVH).gif: Vamonos de aqui. .*''El Equipo Rocket se retira''*. -Archivo: Lance (RFVH).gif: Sacame de aqui. -Archivo: Brendan_(RZ).gif‎: Si*''Trata de abrir la jaula''*. No puedo. -Archivo: Lance (RFVH).gif: En la mesa donde estan mis Pokebolas, hay un boton para abrir la jaula. -Archivo: Brendan_(RZ).gif‎: ¿Si?.*''Preciona el boton''*. -Archivo: Lance (anime).gif: Gracias. Bueno libera a ese Dratini. -Archivo: Brendan_(RZ).gif‎: Si.*''Dratini liberado''*. Adios, cuidense.thumb|200px -Archivo: Lance (anime).gif: Tengan cuidado. -Archivo: Brendan_(RZ).gif‎: Como me gustaria tener un Pokémon dragón. -Archivo: Lance (anime).gif: Ten , te doy este Dratini. -Archivo: Brendan_(RZ).gif‎: ¿En serio? ¡Que padre! Centro Pokémon de Ciudad Fucsia -Archivo:I jyooi.gif: Listo, los Pokémon's que me entregaron ya estan sanos. -Archivo:Chansey_cara.gif: ¡Chan! -Archivo: Brendan_(RZ).gif‎: Gracias enfermera Yoi. -Archivo: Jimmy_(anime).gif: Le agradesco. -Archivo: Brendan_(RZ).gif‎: A parte de Rhyhorn, ¿capturaste a otro? -Archivo: Oro_(OPC).gif: ...No. -Archivo: Brendan_(RZ).gif‎: Pues mi equipo es mejor ahora. ¡Salgan todos! -Archivo:Squirtle cara.gif : Squirtleeeee. -Archivo: Pidgeotto cara.gif: Prod-Prood -Archivo:Butterfree NB brillante hembra-1-.png: Buuuter. -Archivo: Eevee cara.gif: Eeee. -Archivo: Psyduck_cara.gif: Psya?? -Archivo: Dratini_cara.gif: Draa. -Archivo: Oro_(OPC).gif: ¿Ningun otro? -Archivo: Brendan_(RZ).gif‎: Los Magikarp y el huevo estan con el profesor Oak. -Archivo: Oro_(OPC).gif: Bueno bamos a descansar, para mañana pelear con Koga. -Archivo: Brendan_(RZ).gif‎: Ok. To be continued... Ep.025: "¡Cuidado hay Ninjas!" -Archivo: Brendan (RZ-sin polera-).gif: ¿Les gusta el agua amigos? Psyduck en el agua.jpg EE05 Squirtle.png EP035 Dratini (2).png -Archivo:Squirtle cara.gif : Squirtleeeee!! -Archivo: Psyduck_cara.gif: Psya?? -Archivo: Dratini_cara.gif: Draa. -Archivo: Brendan (RZ-sin polera-).gif: Esta ducha es de lo mejor, ¿no? -Archivo:Squirtle cara.gif : Squir. -Archivo: Brendan (RZ-sin polera-).gif: Un relajo antes de la batalla con Koga. (-Archivo:Aya (anime).gif: Mi hermano esta listo, ven en unas horas). Aaah*''suspiro''*. -Archivo: Psyduck_cara.gif: Psya?? Minutos despues... -Archivo: Brendan_(RZ).gif‎: Mi siento más relajado. -Archivo: Oro_(OPC).gif: El gimnasio ya esta abierto. -Archivo: Brendan_(RZ).gif‎: ¡Perfecto! thumb|left|220px|Gimnasio FucsiaGimnasio Fucsia -Archivo:Aya (anime).gif: Bienvenidos, tienen suerte, las trampas han sido desactivadas. -Archivo: Brendan_(RZ).gif‎: ¿Trampas? -Archivo:Aya (anime).gif: Sigan ese camino y se encontraran con Koga. Horas más tarde... -Archivo: Brendan_(RZ).gif‎: ¿Creo que nos perdimos?*''jadeo''*. -Archivo: Oro_(OPC).gif: Te dije que tomaramos el de la izquierda. -Archivo: Brendan_(RZ).gif‎: Habian cinco en la izquierda.*''jadeo''*. thumb|200px-Archivo: Oro_(OPC).gif: ¿Y esas Pokébolas? Pokédex de Ang: Voltorb el Pokémon Bola. La procedencia de esta forma de vida no está muy clara. Dicen que usa chirrido y autodestrucción.. -Archivo: Oro_(OPC).gif: ¿Autodestrucción? -Archivo: Voltorb cara.gif: *''Cargando para Autodestrucción''*. -Archivo: Brendan_(RZ).gif‎y Archivo: Oro_(OPC).gif: ¡AAAAAAAAAAH! -???: Sujetense. Minutos despues... -Archivo: Oro_(OPC).gif: Grasias*''jadeo''*. -Archivo: Janine (OPC).gif: No es nada. -Archivo: Brendan_(RZ).gif‎: Por poco muero grasias, grasias, *''abraza a Janine*, grasias. -Archivo: Janine (OPC).gif: N-no es...*''Se sonroja*. -Archivo: Oro_(OPC).gif: Nos podrias decir en donde esta Koga. -Archivo: Janine (OPC).gif: Un poco más adelante, siganme. Minutos despues... -Archivo: Brendan_(RZ).gif‎: Y¿Janine?¿Que haces aqui? -Archivo: Janine (OPC).gif: Me entreno para hacer ninja, la mejor. -Archivo: Oro_(OPC).gif: ¿Y no es agotador? -Archivo: Janine (OPC).gif: Me e entrenado desde que era una niña...ahí es. -Archivo: Brendan_(RZ).gif‎: Grasias. -Archivo: Janine (OPC).gif: S-si.*''Se sonroja''*. -Archivo: Koga (RFVH).gif: ... -Archivo: Brendan_(RZ).gif‎: Aaah!! Esta parado en el techo. -Archivo: Janine (OPC).gif: Sssh, esta practicando una tecnica basica y sencilla, no debe ser interrunpido. -Archivo: Oro_(OPC).gif: (¿Sencila? ¿Basica?, claro para un ninja). -Archivo: Brendan_(RZ).gif‎: ¿Y nuestra batalla? -Archivo: Koga (RFVH).gif: Sera ahora. -Archivo: Oro_(OPC).gif: Muy bien quiero ser el prim...*''Suena el Pogear de Fa''* Losiento me llaman...*''murmullos''* Me tengo que ir, nos vemos, volvere por mi batalla.*''Se retira''*. -Archivo: Koga (RFVH).gif: Muy bien empesemos. Batalla 1 contra 1, se usaran 3 Pokémon ¿De acuerdo? -Archivo: Brendan_(anime).gif‎: Si. Archivo: Brendan_(anime).gif‎~Archivo:Vs-1-.png~Archivo: Koga (RFVH).gif 1°Ronda: Archivo: Golbat NB.gif♂Archivo: Koga RFVH-1-.gif Archivo:RS Brendan Back-1-.pngArchivo:Squirtle espalda G5.gif♂ -Koga: Tecnica ninja del Aletazo! Golbat: (Aletazo). Squirtle: (Recibe daño crítico. Debilitado). -Ang: ¡Con un solo ataque!, no puede ser 2°Ronda: Archivo: Golbat NB.gif♂Archivo: Koga RFVH-1-.gif Archivo:RS Brendan Back-1-.pngArchivo: Pidgeotto_espalda_NB.gif♀ -Koga: Tecnica ninja del Aletazo! Golbat: (Aletazo). -Ang: Esquivalo! Pidgeotto: (Esquiva). -Ang: Ataque Celestial. Pidgeotto: (Ataque Celestial). -Koga: Arte ninja del Chirrido! Globat: (Chirrido). Pidgeotto: (Sufre el Chirrido). Golbat: (Aletazo). Pidgeotto: (Recibe daño crítico. Debilitada). -Ang: Regresa...(Golbat es tipo volador, si no me equivo su devilidad es la roca, trueno e hielo...¡Hielo!). 3°Ronda: Archivo: Golbat NB.gif♂Archivo: Koga RFVH-1-.gif Archivo:RS Brendan Back-1-.pngArchivo: Eevee espalda NB.gif♂ -Ang: Sal Eevee! -Eevee: Grrrr. -Koga: Tecnica ninja del Aletazo! Golbat: (Aletazo). -Ang: No lo creo, Rayo dehilo. Eevee: (Rayo de hilo). Golbat: (Recibe daño crítico. Congelado). -Ang: ¡Si! -Koga: No te confies, arte ninja del escape. Golbat: (Mordida. Se libera. Mordisco a Eevee). Eevee: (Recibe daño crítico. Debilitado). Derrota. -Archivo: Brendan_(anime).gif‎: No puede ser, sino puedo ganarle a Koga como le ganare a Sabrina (Tomy)*''Llora''*. -Archivo: Koga (RFVH).gif: ¿Dijiste Sabrina? -Archivo: Brendan_(anime).gif‎: Si. *''Snif''*. -Archivo: Koga (RFVH).gif: ¿A aparecido de nuevo? -Archivo: Brendan_(anime).gif‎: ¿De nuevo? *''Snif''*. -Archivo: Koga (RFVH).gif: Si, nos dieron un reporte donde decia que habia desaparecido. -Archivo: Brendan_(anime).gif‎: ¡¿Desaparesida?! -Archivo: Koga (RFVH).gif: ¿Por que te sorprendes? Es un niña muy tierna y fuerte. -Archivo: Brendan_(anime).gif‎: ¿Tierna? Tiene a mis amigos prisioneros como muñecos!! ¿Que hay de tierno es eso? -Archivo: Koga (RFVH).gif: Que raro...¿Quieres rescatar a tus amigos? -Archivo: Brendan_(RZ).gif‎: ¡Si! -Archivo: Janine (OPC).gif: Pues, puedes quedarte en la escula ninja para serte fuerte, ¿quieres?.*''Se sonroja''*. -Archivo: Brendan_(RZ).gif‎: ¡Claro! -Archivo: Koga (RFVH).gif: Muy bien, Janine dale el unifor ninja y una abitacion. Tu entrenamiento comienza mañana. -Archivo: Brendan_(RZ).gif‎: ¡Si! Minutos despues... -Archivo: Brendan (RZ-sin polera-).gif: No es grandioso chicos, entrenaremos como ninjas a partir de mañana. -Archivo: Psyduck_cara.gif: Psya??... .*''Se abre la puerta''*. -Archivo: Janine (OPC).gif: ¿Te falta algo? -Archivo: Brendan (RZ-sin polera-).gif: ¡¿QUE?! ¡AAAAAH! -Archivo: Janine (OPC).gif: ¡AAAAAh! *''Se sonroja''*. Lo siento mucho. *''Cierra la puerta''* Estubo serca, Espinarak. -Archivo: Spinarak cara.gif: Spirak! To be continued... Ep.026: "Entrenando" -Archivo: Brendan (RZ-sin polera-).gif: Squirtle *''jadeo''* este entrenamiento e-es muy *''jadeo''* agotador. -Archivo:Squirtle cara.gif : *''Jadeo''* S-squir *''jadeo''* . -Archivo: Brendan (RZ-sin polera-).gif: ¿En que estaba pensando? .*''Se abre la puerta''*. -Archivo: Koga (RFVH).gif: Angelo, ya han pasdo dos meses, te voy a mandar a una mision muy importante. -Archivo: Brendan (RZ-sin polera-).gif: ¿Que mision? -Archivo: Koga (RFVH).gif: ¿Recuerdas que hace tiempo me dijiste que Sabrina estaba en el gimnasio? -Archivo: Brendan (RZ-sin polera-).gif: Eso creo. -Archivo: Koga (RFVH).gif: Pues iras donde los informes dicen que ella desaparecio. -Archivo: Brendan (RZ-sin polera-).gif: ¡Genial! Por fin -Archivo: Koga (RFVH).gif: Iras a la Torre Pokémon coon Janine. -Archivo: Brendan (RZ-sin polera-).gif: Deacuerdo. Torre Pokémon del Publo Lavanda -Archivo: Janine (OPC).gif: Ya llegamos. -Archivo: Brendan_(anime).gif‎: E-estoy algo cansado, pero es hora de empezar. -Archivo: Janine (OPC).gif: Reuni informacion con la gente del pueblo, y dicen que anteriormenten han venido soldados del Equipo Rocket. -Archivo: Brendan_(anime).gif‎: ¿El Equipo Rocket? -Archivo: Janine (OPC).gif: Y han sido desalojados por unos niños. Sabrina desaparecio unas semanas despues. -Archivo: Brendan_(RZ).gif‎: Hay que empezar el plan "Busca a Sabrina", ¿entramos? -Archivo: Janine (OPC).gif: C-claro.*''Se sonroja''*. -Archivo: Brendan_(RZ).gif‎: ¡Sal Pidgeotto! -Archivo: Janine (OPC).gif: ¡Slagan Zubat! -Archivo: Brendan_(RZ).gif‎yArchivo: Janine (OPC).gif: ¡Arte ninja del Vuelo! -Archivo: Pidgeotto cara.gif: Prod! *''Vuelo''*. -Archivo: Zubat cara.gif: Gagiud*''Vuelo''*. -Archivo: Zubat cara.gif: Gaaegiud*''Vuelo''*. .*''Suben hasta una venta y entran''*. -Archivo: Janine (OPC).gif: Este es el piso donde desaparecio Sabrina segun los informes. -Archivo: Brendan_(RZ).gif‎: Empecemos, regresa -Archivo: Janine (OPC).gif: Busquemos pista sobre Sabrina, empesare por aqui. -Archivo: Haunter cara.gif: Ja ja ja.*''Sus ojos se iluminan y crea una vision del pasado''*. Pasdo en la Torre -???: ¡Alejense de aqui! -???: Una niña como tu no nos detendra, ¡Arbok Mordida y Umbreon Mordida! ¡Soldados ustedes tambien! -???: ¡Si señor! Koffing Gas venenoso. -Archivo: Arbok cara.gif: Sabak. -Archivo: Umbreon cara.gif: Grrrrrrumbron. -Archivo: Koffing cara.gifArchivo: Koffing cara.gifArchivo: Koffing cara.gifyArchivo: Koffing cara.gif: Kofiiiing. -???: No, ¡alejense de aqui! Kadabra y Haunter, salgan de aqui. -Archivo: Kadabra cara.gif: Kada? -Archivo: Haunter cara.gif: ¿Haun? -???: ¡¡Salgan!!*''Una esfera de luz rosa se empieza a formar''*. -???: ¿Que pasa? Soldados, retiradAAAAAAAAH!!!! Fin de la vision -Archivo: Brendan_(RZ).gif‎: ¿Que fue eso? -Archivo: Janine (OPC).gif: No tengo idea. -Archivo: Brendan_(RZ).gif‎: ¿En esta torre viven Pokémon fantasmas? -Archivo: Janine (OPC).gif: Si, ¿por? -Archivo: Brendan_(RZ).gif‎: Los estoy b-biendo AAAH...¿Mm? Al parecer estan escapando de algo. -Archivo: Gastly cara.gif: GAAASTLYY!! -Archivo: Janine (OPC).gif: Tienes razon ¿pero de que?.... .*''La torre cominza a temblar y el techo y las paredes se derrumban de apoco''*. -Archivo: Janine (OPC).gif: ¿Pero que ocurre con...? -Archivo: Brendan_(RZ).gif‎: Mira arriba una luz, de seguro que proboca el derrumbe. No podemos volar con los Pokémon o se lastimarian ni menos usar las escaleras, estan muy inestables. -Archivo: Janine (OPC).gif: No hay otra forma...*''comieza a saltar en las tablas que caen''*. -Archivo: Brendan_(RZ).gif‎: Esperame.*''Salta en las tablas que caen''*. -Archivo: Cubone cara.gif: CuboAAAH! *''Callendose''*. -Archivo: Brendan_(RZ).gif‎: ¡Sal Psyduck y usa Confusión! -Archivo: Psyduck_cara.gif: Psya??...*''Confusión''*. -Archivo: Cubone cara.gif: ¿Cubon?*S''e eleva''*. .*''Otros Cobone caen''*. thumb|200px|Psyduck usando confusión -Archivo: Psyduck_cara.gif: Psya??...*''Confusión''*. -Archivo: Cubone cara.gif: *S''e elevan''*. -Archivo: Brendan_(RZ).gif‎: ¡Piodgeotto y Butterfree salgan y saquen a estos Cobone's! -Archivo: Pidgeotto cara.gif: Prod-Prood -Archivo:Butterfree NB brillante hembra-1-.png: Buuuter. -Archivo: Janine (OPC).gif: ¡Ustedes tambien Zubat! Tengan cuidado. -Archivo: Zubat cara.gif: Gagiud. -Archivo: Zubat cara.gif: Gaaegiud. .*''Se llevan a todos los Cubone's posibles''*. -Archivo: Janine (OPC).gif: Sigamos. -Archivo: Brendan_(RZ).gif‎: ¡Si! .*''Sigen saltando hasta llegar al ultimo piso''*. -Archivo: Janine (OPC).gif: ¡Llegamos! -Archivo: Brendan_(RZ).gif‎: S-si*''jadeo''* . -Archivo: Janine (OPC).gif: Mira ahi, una esfera de luz rosa. -Archivo: Brendan_(RZ).gif‎: ¡Como la que vimos antes! -Archivo: Janine (OPC).gif: Si y mira hay una mujer ahi dentro...se parece a... -Archivo: Brendan_(RZ).gif‎: ¿A quien? -Archivo: Janine (OPC).gif: ¡A Sabrina! -Archivo: Brendan_(anime).gif‎: ¡¿Que, Sabrina?! -Archivo: Janine (OPC).gif: Entonces de ella era la voz. -Archivo: Kadabra cara.gifyArchivo: Haunter cara.gif: *''Cara de "perrito"*. -Archivo: Janine (OPC).gif: Pobres... -Archivo: Brendan_(anime).gif‎: ¡Sal Psyduck y usa Confusión! -Archivo: Psyduck_cara.gif: Psya??...Psyaaa! -Archivo: Brendan_(anime).gif‎: ¡Tiene dolor de cabeza! Regresa, la fuerza psíquica que produce Sabrina es muy poderosa. -Archivo: Janine (OPC).gif: ¿Que hacemos ahora? El edificio se esta derrumbando. -Archivo: Brendan_(anime).gif‎: ¿Y si usamos las devilidades del tipo psíquico? ¡Eevee Bola de sombras! -Archivo: Janine (OPC).gif: Entiendo, Spinarak y Venonat Bala sanguijuela. -Archivo: Eevee cara.gif: Eeveeee. *''Bola de sombra a Sabrina*. -Archivo: Venonat_cara.gif: Veee. *''Bala sanguijuela a Sabrina''*. -Archivo: Spinarak cara.gif: Spirak! *''Bala sanguijuela a Sabrina''*. .*''El campo 'de fuerza' que protege a Sabrina se empieza a romper''*. -Archivo: Brendan_(anime).gif‎: ¡Sigan! .*''El campo de fuerza se rompe''*. -Archivo: Brendan_(RZ).gif‎yArchivo: Janine (OPC).gif: ¡Si! -Archivo: Kadabra cara.gif: Kadaaaaa!!! -Archivo: Haunter cara.gif: Ja ja ja ja ja ja... -Archivo: Sabrina (RFVH).gif: ¿Que me paso? -Archivo: Kadabra cara.gif: Kadaaaaa!!! -Archivo: Haunter cara.gif: Ja ja ja ja ja ja... -Archivo: Sabrina (RFVH).gif: Amigos estan a salvo. El Equipo Rocket se ha ido. Pero ella... .*''La torre empieza a reconstruirse''*. -Archivo: Janine (OPC).gif: Sabrina, soy Janine hija de Koga, líder del gimnasio Fucsia. -Archivo: Sabrina (RFVH).gif: Muchas gracias a ti y a...Angelo. -Archivo: Brendan_(anime).gif‎: ¡Sabes mi nombre! -Archivo: Sabrina (RFVH).gif: Claro, mi otro yo te a causado muchos problemaas. -Archivo: Brendan_(anime).gif‎: ¡¿Tu otro yo?! -Archivo: Janine (OPC).gif: Sabrina, ¿nos puedes contar lo ocurrido? -Archivo: Sabrina (RFVH).gif: Si, cuando me informaron de que el Equipo Rocket estaba en esta torre viene a investigar, pero cuando llege... -Archivo: Soldado_Rocket_Femenino_(RFVH).gif: Vete, este lugar sera el cuartel general del Equipo Rocke. -Archivo: Sabrina (RFVH).gif: ¡Alejense de aqui! -Archivo: Soldado_Rocket_Femenino_(RFVH).gif: Una niña como tu no nos detendra, ¡Arbok y Umbreon Mordida! ¡Soldados ustedes tambien! -Archivo:Soldado Equipo Rocket Masculino (RFVH).gifArchivo:Soldado Equipo Rocket Masculino (RFVH).gifArchivo:Soldado Equipo Rocket Masculino (RFVH).gifyArchivo:Soldado Equipo Rocket Masculino (RFVH).gif: ¡Si señor! Koffing Gas venenoso. -Archivo: Arbok cara.gif: Sabak. -Archivo: Umbreon cara.gif: Grrrrrrumbron. -Archivo: Koffing cara.gifArchivo: Koffing cara.gifArchivo: Koffing cara.gifyArchivo: Koffing cara.gif: Kofiiiing. -Archivo: Sabrina (RFVH).gif: No, ¡alejense de aqui! Kadabra y Haunter, salgan de aqui. -Archivo: Kadabra cara.gif: Kada? -Archivo: Haunter cara.gif: ¿Haun? -Archivo: Sabrina (RFVH).gif: ¡¡Salgan!!*''Una esfera de luz rosa se empieza a formar''*. ...pence detenerlos con mis poderes y funciono... -Archivo: Soldado_Rocket_Femenino_(RFVH).gif: ¿Que pasa? Soldados, retiradAAAAAAAAH!!!!*''Desaparecen''*. ...despues de eso quede atrapada en el campo y no pude salir, a consecuencia de esto cree un personalidad mia que pense que habia olvidado... -Archivo: Brendan_(anime).gif‎: De seguro era Sasha. -Archivo: Sabrina (RFVH).gif: El nombre de ella no se cual es pero, todo esta bien ahora. -Archivo: Brendan_(anime).gif‎: Pero, ¿que pasara con las personas atrapadas por la otra Sabrina? -Archivo: Sabrina (RFVH).gif: No te preocupes que tus amigos estan bien y...*''Se desmaya''*. -Archivo: Kadabra cara.gif: Kadaaa! -Archivo: Haunter cara.gif: ¿Haun? -Archivo: Brendan_(anime).gif‎: ¡Sabrina! -Archivo: Janine (OPC).gif: Vamos, temos que llevarla al gimnasio. To be continued... Ep.027: "¡Soy Ninja!" -Archivo: Sabrina (RFVH).gif: Quiero agradecerte Koga por mandar a estas personas a salvarme, y por atenderme. -Archivo: Koga (RFVH).gif: Si, fueron entrenados para estos casos. -Archivo: Brendan_(anime).gif‎: Koga-sensei, ahora que todo esta bien, lo reto a una batalla. -Archivo:Aya (anime).gif: ¡Hermano! Unos niños entraron al gimnasio. -Archivo: Koga (RFVH).gif: Bien, sacare estos Pokémon de nivel avansado. -Archivo: Janine (OPC).gif: Yo igual padre. -Archivo: Brendan_(anime).gif‎: (Justo ahora). -Archivo: Sabrina (RFVH).gif: ¿Que te procupa? -Archivo: Brendan_(RZ).gif‎: No...nada. -Archivo: Sabrina (RFVH).gif: Bueno, si tu lo dices. Deverias estar felis de ganar tu tercer liston de Fucfia. -Archivo: Brendan_(anime).gif‎: Si, pero... -Archivo: Sabrina (RFVH).gif: ¿Te procupan tus amigos? -Archivo: Brendan_(anime).gif‎: Y mucho. -Archivo: Sabrina (RFVH).gif: ... -Archivo: Janine (OPC).gif: Tu igaul, Seviper Lanzallamas.thumb thumb|left -Archivo: Koga (RFVH).gif: Muk, Bomba de lodo. -Archivo: Brendan_(RZ).gif‎: Suena a que se divierten. -Archivo: Sabrina (RFVH).gif: Eso parece. -Archivo: Brendan_(RZ).gif‎: ¡Voy a ver! thumb|200px|Visión de Sabrina -Archivo: Sabrina (RFVH).gif: Espera...Janine perdio y Koga le queda su ultimo Pokémon -Archivo: Brendan_(RZ).gif‎: ¡Entonces voy! -Archivo: Sabrina (RFVH).gif: Termino. -Archivo: Brendan_(anime).gif‎: ¡Rayos! -Archivo: Sabrina (RFVH).gif: No te procupes, ya vienen. -Archivo: Brendan_(RZ).gif‎: G-gracias Sabrina. -Archivo: Janine (OPC).gif: ¡ANGELO! *''Se sonroja''*. -Archivo: Brendan_(RZ).gif‎: ¿Si? -Archivo: Janine (OPC).gif: No, nada. *''Se sonroja''*. -Archivo: Sabrina (RFVH).gif: ... -Archivo: Koga (RFVH).gif: Listo, ya sabes las reglas Ang, no usare los Pokémon de nivel avansado por estar debilitados, pero usare mi equipo normal. thumb|left -Archivo: Brendan_(anime).gif‎: El nivel avansado esta constituido por Weezing, Muk y Arbok, todos en un nivel elevado. Quien sea el que los derrtodara debe ser muy fuerte. -Archivo: Janine (OPC).gif: ¡El mio tambien fue derrotado! -Archivo: Brendan_(RZ).gif‎: Pero fue el nivel medio, Seviper y los otros dos. Yo tambien los derrote. -Archivo: Koga (RFVH).gif: Basta de charla, empecemos. Archivo: Brendan_(anime).gif‎~Archivo:Vs-1-.png~Archivo: Koga (RFVH).gif 1°Ronda: Archivo: Venomoth_NB.gif♂Archivo: Koga RFVH-1-.gif Archivo:RS Brendan Back-1-.pngArchivo: Pidgeotto_espalda_NB.gif♀ -Ang: ¿Usas tu Pokémon mas fuerte al inicio? Estas desesperado. -Koga: ¡Arte ninja del Paralizador! thumb Venomoth: (Paralizador). -Ang: Trata de... Pidgeotto: (Es afectado por Paralizador). -Ang: Arte secreta del Vuelo. Pidgeotto: (Se eleva). -Koga: Impidelo con el truco del Somnífero. Venomoth: (Somnífero). -Ang: ¡Ráfaga de aire! Pidgeotto: (Con la Ráfaga de aire desparece el Somnífero). -Koga: ¡No! -Ang: Ataque rápido y celestial. Pidgeotto: (Vuelo, Ataque rápido y Ataque celestial, pero la paralisis hace efecto). -Koga: Estubo serca. -Sabrina: ¡Pero sigue callendo! Pidgeotto: (Hace impacto). -Janine: El ataque continuo igaul. Venomoth: (Recibe daño crítico. Debilitado). -Koga: Aun no termina!! 2°Ronda: Archivo: Golbat NB.gif♂Archivo: Koga RFVH-1-.gif Archivo:RS Brendan Back-1-.pngArchivo: Pidgeotto_espalda_NB.gif♀ -Ang: Ataque Celestial!!! Pidgeotto: (Esta paralizada). -Koga: Arte ninja de la Mordida!! Golbat: (Mordida). Pidgeotto: (Recibe daño crítico). -Ang: ¡¡¡¡Atacalo!!!!thumb|200px Pidgeotto: (Ataque Celestial). -Koga: Arte ninja del Chirrido! Globat: (Chirrido). Pidgeotto: (Sufre el Chirrido). Golbat: (Aletazo). Pidgeotto: (Recibe daño crítico. Debilitada). 3°Ronda: Archivo: Golbat NB.gif♂Archivo: Koga RFVH-1-.gif Archivo:RS Brendan Back-1-.pngArchivo: Psyduck_espalda_NB.gif♂ -Ang: ¡Psyduck multiplicate! Psyduck: (Multiplicación).thumb|200px -Ang: Atacalo con Poder oculto! Psyduck: (Poder oculto). Golbat: (Recibe daño crítico). -Koga: ¡Ese Psyduck es muy veloz! Psyduck: (Arañazo). Golbat: (Recibe daño crítico. Debilitado). 4°Ronda: Archivo: Beedrill NB.gif♂Archivo: Koga RFVH-1-.gif Archivo:RS Brendan Back-1-.pngArchivo: Psyduck_espalda_NB.gif♂ -Koga: Exelente! Angelo-san, pero Beedrill le enseño a tu Psyduck el arte de multiplicarse, la victoria es mia! -Ang: No hable tando Koga-sensei.thumb -Koga: Beedrill, ¡Multiplicación! Beedrill: (Multiplicación). -Koga: ¡Ataca! Beedrill: (Ataque Furia). Psyduck: Psyaaayayaya!! (Recibe daño crítico. Debilitado). 5°Ronda: Archivo: Beedrill NB.gif♂Archivo: Koga RFVH-1-.gif Archivo:RS Brendan Back-1-.pngArchivo:Squirtle espalda G5.gif♂ -Koga: Estos son nuestros ultimos ninjas, ¡que gane el mejor! -Ang: Pues claro que ganare! -Koga: Usa el ataque nija furioso!! Beedrill: (Ataque Furia). thumb -Ang: Chorro de agua!! Squirtle: (Chorro de agua). Beedrill: (Recibe daño). -Ang: Sigue!! Squirtle: (Chorro de agua). thumb|left|Squirtle Beedrill: (Recibe daño). -Ang: ¡Si! Usa Burbujas! Squirtle: (Burbujas). Beedrill: (Revienta las burbujas). (Derrepente... Archivo: Squirtle_NB.gif→Archivo: Wartortle NB.gif). -Ang: Ahora eres un... Pokédex de Ang: Wartortle el Pokémon Tortuga. Es el Pokémon que se suele tener como mascota. La cola tan larga y peluda que posee simboliza lo longevo que es. -Ang: ¡Evolucionaste! Debe ser por el entrenamiento que tuviste con el Butterfree de Koga. Butterfree vs Squirtle.jpg|Recuerdo del entrenamiento Butterfree vs Squirtle (2).jpg|Recuerdo del entrenamiento Archivo: Beedrill NB.gif♂Archivo: Koga RFVH-1-.gif Archivo:RS Brendan Back-1-.pngArchivo: Wartortle espalda NB.gif♂ -Ang: Y aprendiste nuevos ataques...¡Usa Rayo de hielo! Wartotle: (Rayo de hielo). Beedrill: (Recibe daño crítico. Congelado). -Ang: Cavalo ¡Mordida ninja! Wartotle: (Mordida) Beedrill: (Recibe daño crítico. Debilitado). thumb|200px|Medalla Alma -Archivo: Koga RFVH-1-.gif: ¡Bien hecho! eres todo un ninja. Te entrego la Medalla Alma. -Archivo: Brendan_(RZ).gif‎: ¡Si! ¡Solo me faltan tres! -Archivo: Wartortle cara.gif: Waaaaarrr!!!! -Archivo: Koga (RFVH).gif: Diste una buena batall, mi equipo se siente honrado. -Archivo: Venomoth cara.gif: Vemove. -Archivo: Butterfree cara.gif: Buuut... -Archivo: Golbat cara.gif: Gollt.. -Archivo: Beedrill cara.gif: ...Bbbbbb.... -Archivo: Janine (OPC).gif: T-te felicito Angelo-san. *''Se sonroja''*. -Archivo: Sabrina (RFVH).gif: Bien Angelo, ya no hay nada que hacer aqui, debemos ir a buscar a tus amigos. -Archivo: Brendan_(RZ).gif‎: Si claro, gracias a ustedes Koga-sensei, Janine y Aya por entrenarme muy bien. -Archivo:Aya (anime).gif: Fuieste un gran alumno. -Archivo: Janine (OPC).gif: Y compañero. *''Se sonroja''*. -Archivo: Koga (RFVH).gif: ... To be continued... Ep.028: "¡No me ganará otra ves!" Ya barios meses despues de iniciar su viaje, Ang tiene 5 medallas. Ganadas con gran esfuezo de el y sus amigos. Ahora se dirije a Ciudad Saffron con Sabrina, por la 6ta batalla de gimnasio, quedando solo unos kilometros. -Archivo: Brendan_(RZ).gif‎: *''Jadeo''*. ¿Por que no fuimos por la Ciclopista? -Archivo: Sabrina (RFVH).gif: Sabes que en ese lugar hay motociclistas....Y los Pokémon estan cansados como para usar "Volar" o "Teletransportación". -Archivo: Brendan_(RZ).gif‎: ¡¿Como su piste que yo...?! Sierto tus poderes... -Archivo: Sabrina (RFVH).gif: (Me pregunto si ella realmente se habrá ido, no siento su presencia). -Archivo: Brendan_(RZ).gif‎: ¡Mira la entrada a Ciudad Saffron! -Archivo: Sabrina (RFVH).gif: ¡Angelo DETENTE! -Archivo: Brendan_(RZ).gif‎: ¿Mmm? ¿Que te pasa Sabrina? -Archivo: Sabrina (RFVH).gif: Algo no anda bien, pero ¿que? -Archivo: Brendan_(RZ).gif‎: ¿Crees que ella...? -Archivo: Sabrina (RFVH).gif: No se como pero...¡esa no es Ciudad Saffron! -Archivo: Brendan_(RZ).gif‎: ¡...! -Archivo: Sabrina_(anime)(cara).gif: Solo yo podria darme cuenta de esto. -Archivo: Sabrina (RFVH).gif: Cuando entramos a la verdadera Ciudad Saffron, nos teletrasportaste a este mundo, borrando el recuerdo que entramos una y otra ves. -Archivo: Brendan_(RZ).gif‎: ¡Claro! Todo tiene sentido...Eso creo. -Archivo: Sabrina (RFVH).gif: Por eso estabas tan cansado. -Archivo: Sabrina_(anime)(cara).gif: Ja ja ja ja ja. -Archivo: I_bucky.gif: ¡Auxilio Ang! -K: ¡Ayuda! -Archivo: Brendan_(anime).gif‎: ¡Eran las voces de Tomy y K! -Archivo: Sabrina_(anime)(cara).gif: Ja ja ja ja ja. Ellos son parte de mi coleccion de jugetes personales. -Archivo: Sabrina (RFVH).gif: ¡Angelo! Yo ire a buscar a tus amigos y al resto de las personas, mientras tando ocupate de Ella, yo se que puedes. ¡Kadabra Teletransportación! -Archivo: Kadabra cara.gif: Kadaa. *''Teletransportación''*. -Archivo: Sabrina_(anime)(cara).gif: Ja ja ja Archivo: Brendan_(anime).gif‎~Archivo:Vs-1-.png~Archivo: Sabrina_(anime)(cara).gif 1°Ronda: Archivo: Abra_NB.gif♂Archivo: Sabrina_(anime).gif Archivo:RS Brendan Back-1-.pngArchivo: Wartortle espalda NB.gif♂ -Sabrina2: Usa Teletr... -Ang: ¡Rayo de Hielo! Wartortle: (Rayo de Hielo). Abra: (Congelado). -Sabrina2: ¡¿Que?! -Ang: ¡Algo de venganza para ti! ¡MORDIDA! Wartortle: (Mordida). Abra: AAAAAAAAaah...(Recibe daño crítico. Debilitado). -Sabrina2: Revive... Abra: AAAAA... -Ang: ¡¿Que?! -Sabrina: Ja, ja, ja, ja...¿Que esta...? ¿Que me ocurre? -Archivo: Sabrina (RFVH).gif: Perdiste, aceptalo. -Archivo: Sabrina_(anime)(cara).gif: No, no me pueden hacer esto. *''Comienza a desvanecerse''*. ME LAS PAGARASAAAAAAAH!!!!!! *''Desaparece''* .*''La ciudad entera aparece como si nada''*. -Archivo: I_bucky.gif: ¡Ang! -Archivo: Brendan_(RZ).gif‎: ¡Tomy estas bien! -K: Gracias a mis metodos curativos estamos a salvo. -Archivo: Brendan_(RZ).gif‎: Estan todos bien, me alegro. -Archivo: I_bucky.gif: Que raro, ase un momento las personas estaban asustadas y ahora... -Archivo: Sabrina (RFVH).gif: Pude borrarles los recuedos de todos los que tuvieron contacto con la otra Sabrina. Y a los que ganaron la Medalla Pantano les deje un recuerdo mejor. -Archivo: Brendan_(anime).gif‎: Sabrina, no se si es el momento pero, ¡tenomos una batalla pendiente! -Archivo: Sabrina (RFVH).gif: Sierto, siganme al gimnasio. -K: Yo me voy al Centro, adiós. Gimnasio de Ciudad Saffron... thumb|left|Gimnasio Saffron -Archivo: Sabrina (RFVH).gif: Bienvenidos al verdadero Gimnasio Saffron -Archivo: I_bucky.gif: No me gusta estar aquí. -Archivo: Sabrina (RFVH).gif: Como los dos quieren la medalla, sera una batalla doble, uno contra uno. -Archivo: Brendan_(anime).gif‎: ¡Deacuerdo! Archivo: Brendan_(anime).gif‎yArchivo: I_bucky.gif~Archivo:Vs-1-.png~Archivo: Sabrina (RFVH).gif 1°Ronda: Archivo: Haunter NB.gif♂Archivo: Kadabra NB.gif♂Archivo: Sabrina RFVH-1-.gif Archivo:RS Brendan Back-1-.pngArchivo: Eevee espalda NB.gif♂Archivo:Tomy de espaldas.pngArchivo: Beedrill espalda NB.gif♂ -Ang: ¿Ese Beedrill es el pequeño Weedle? -Tomy: ¡Correcto! thumb -Sabrina: ¡Kadabra Psico Rayo a Beedrill! Kadabra: (Psico Rayo). -Tomy: ¡Esquivalo! Beedrill: (Logra esquivarlo). -Ang: Mi turno, ¡Eevee Rayo de Hielo a Haunter! Eevee: (Rayo de Hielo). Haunter: (Desaparece). -Ang: ¡Rayos! Por poco. -Sabrina: ¡Haunter usa Cara de miedo y luego Lengüetazo! Haunter: (Aparece detras de Eevee. Cara de miedo). Eevee: (Se asusta). Haunter: (Lengüetazo). Eevee: Grrrrr. (Es golpeado con tanta fuerza que sale lastimado). -Ang: ¡Eevee! -Tomy: (A pesar que Sabrina esta distraida con Ang, su Kadabra sigue peleando...Telepatía) Beedrill usa Doble aguijón!! Beedrill: (Doble aguijón). Kadabra: (Recibe el impacto x2). -Tomy: ¡Otra! Beedrill: (Doble aguijón). Kadabra: (Recibe el impacto x6. Debilitado). -Ang: ¡Eevee Bola de sombra! Haunter: (Recibe daño crítico. Debilitado). -Archivo: Sabrina RFVH-1-.gif: Tengan la Medalla Pantano, mis poderes no son tan fuertes que ustedes. -Archivo: I_bucky.gif: ¡Mi primera medalla! -Archivo: Brendan_(RZ).gif‎: ¡Seis! ¡Tengo seis medallas! -Archivo: I_bucky.gif: ¿Ya tienes seis? ¿No es la tercera? -Archivo: Brendan_(RZ).gif‎: ¡Es la 6ta! -Archivo: I_bucky.gif: Que bueno. -Archivo: Brendan_(RZ).gif‎: Oye Sabrina, si eres entrenadora de Pokémon thumb|200pxpsíquicos ¿que hace Haunter? -Archivo: Sabrina (RFVH).gif: Este amigo, era de un entrenador que me salvó hace tiempo. -Archivo: Brendan_(RZ).gif‎: ¡Wao! -Archivo: Sabrina (RFVH).gif: Angelo, como te interesan los concursos, habrá uno en la Isla Crisantemo. -Archivo: Brendan_(RZ).gif‎: Muy bien iré a esa isal, gracias Sabrina, nos vemos. To be continued... Ep.029: "Todo tranquilo" Archivo: Absol NB.gifArchivo: Damisela DPPt.png Archivo:RS Brendan Back-1-.pngArchivo: Psyduck_espalda_NB.gif♂thumb|200px -Ang: Chorro de agua. Psyduck: (Chorro de agua). Absol: (Recibe daño). -Archivo: Lillian_(anime).gif: ¡Tiempo! La puntuacion del ganador es... Puntos: -Archivo: Lillian_(anime).gif: ...¡Angelo! él es el ganador del Concurso Crisantemo. -Publico: *''Aplauden y gritan''* -Archivo: Contesta (anime).gif: Me gustóla demostración de Wartortle, y ahora la combinación de ataques de Psyduck fue profecional. -Archivo: Sukizō (anime).gif: Increíble. -Archivo:I jyooi.gif: Noté una gran armonia de ambos participantes, los felicito. -Archivo: Lillian_(anime).gif: Agracias por sintonisarnos, nos vemos en el proximo concurso. -Publico: *''Aplauden y gritan''* Santa Anna -Archivo: Brendan_(RZ).gif‎: ¡Si cuatro! ¡Uno más y entrare al Gran Festival! -Archivo: I_bucky.gif: Ang, ¿donde vamos en este barco? -Archivo: Brendan_(RZ).gif‎: A Isla Canela, para unas vacaciones tropicales. -Altavoz: Queridos pasajeros,llegaremos muy pronto a nuestro destino Isla Canela. -Archivo: Brendan_(RZ).gif‎: ¡Ya era la hora que...! -???: Mew -Archivo: Brendan_(RZ).gif‎: ¡...! ¿Será posible?...No lo creo. -Mujer: Señores tengan una invitacion al concurso de excavación de Isla Canela. -Archivo: Brendan_(RZ).gif‎: Muchas gracias. -Mujer: Presente este pase para poder participar. -Archivo: I_bucky.gif: Gracias por el aviso. -Mujer: Nos vemos. thumb|200px|Isla Canela desde el barco -Archivo: I_bucky.gif: Mira ¡Isla Canela! -Archivo: Brendan_(RZ).gif‎: Wow, es unna isla muy pequeña. -Archivo: I_bucky.gif: ¿Eso es un volcán? -Archivo: Brendan_(RZ).gif‎: Si! -Altavoz: Queridos pasajeros, hemos llegado a Isla Canela. Isla Canela -Archivo: Brendan_(RZ).gif‎: Que legria, voy a descansar de todo lo ocurrido. -Archivo: I_bucky.gif: Bueno, yo voy a buscar información sobre algún líder de gimnasio. -Archivo: Brendan_(RZ).gif‎: Lo que tu digas, yo parrticipare en esa competencia, nos veremos en el Centro, ¿Ok? -Archivo: I_bucky.gif: ¡Si! Horas mas tarde -Archivo: Brendan_(anime).gif‎: He estado barias horas cavando, y todavía nada. -Archivo: Wartortle cara.gif: Waaator?? -Archivo: Eevee cara.gif: Eeveeon -???: ¡Un Eevee! Tiene buena salud...Hola soy Bill -Archivo: Brendan_(RZ).gif‎: ¿Hola? -Archivo: Bill_(RFVH).gif: Un placer conocerte, soy un famoso investigador Pokémon. -Archivo: Brendan_(RZ).gif‎: Me gustaria charlar, pero tengo que encontrar un fósil. -Archivo: Bill_(RFVH).gif: Ten ya termine con este, estoy buscando otro. -Archivo: Brendan_(RZ).gif‎: ¿Gracias? -Archivo: Bill_(RFVH).gif: Es un fósil domo, yo busco un fósil hélix. -Archivo: Brendan_(RZ).gif‎: ¡Gracias! Minutos mas tarde: Centro Pokémon -Archivo: Brendan_(RZ).gif‎: ¿Que are con esta roca? -Archivo: I_bucky.gif: Ang, medieron el dato que en esta isla hay un gimnasio tipo fuego, ¿vamos a buscarlo? -Archivo: Bill_(RFVH).gif: ¿Seguros que quieren retarlo? -Archivo: Brendan_(anime).gif‎: ¡Por supuesto! To be continued... Ep.030: "¿No lo resuelves?" -Archivo: Brendan_(anime).gif‎: ¿Amarillo? ¿Veloz? ¿Se quema? ¡No lo entiendo! -Archivo: I_bucky.gif: ¡Yo tampoco! -Archivo: Blaine_(anime).gif: ¿Se rinden? -Archivo: Bill_(RFVH).gif: Rapidash. -Archivo: Blaine_(anime).gif: ¡Correcto! -Archivo: Brendan_(RZ).gif‎: No tiene sentido, soy muy malo para esatas cosas. -Archivo: I_bucky.gif: Pense que era Ponyta. -Archivo: Blaine_(anime).gif: Bueno respondieron a mis preguntas, ahora yo respoondere la suya, el gimnasio es el volcán. -Archivo: Bill_(RFVH).gif: Gracias buen hombre. -Archivo: Blaine_(anime).gif: No es nada, nos veremos. -Archivo: Brendan_(anime).gif‎: El volcán esta cerca, ¡vamos! -Archivo: I_bucky.gif: No te procupes Caterpie, estaras bien. -Archivo: Bill_(RFVH).gif: Angelo, ¿podria pedirte un favor? -Archivo: Brendan_(RZ).gif‎: Si, ¿que? -Archivo: Bill_(RFVH).gif: Podrias usar a Eevee en la batalla. -Archivo: Brendan_(RZ).gif‎: ¿A Eevee? -Archivo: Icidora (ARAL).gif: ¡Angelo! -Archivo: Brendan_(RZ).gif‎: ¡Ici! -Archivo: Icidora (ARAL).gif: ¡¿Como me pudiste hacer esto?! El pobre Absol de mi padre esta triste. -Archivo: Brendan_(RZ).gif‎: ¡Yo igual queria ganar! -Archivo: Cinthya (ARAL).gif: Fuiste muy malo con nosotras en Crisantemo. -Archivo: Brendan_(RZ).gif‎: ¡Chicas tranquilícense! -Archivo: Icidora (ARAL).gif: No importa, lo bueno que despues de tanto tiempo nos volvemos a ver!! -Archivo: Cinthya (ARAL).gif: Pense que no nos volveriamos a ver!!. -Archivo: Brendan_(RZ).gif‎: Nosotros vamos al gimnasio Canela. ¿Quieren ir? -Archivo: Cinthya (ARAL).gif: De hecho, nosotras tambien íbamos a ese gimnasio. -Archivo: Icidora (ARAL).gif: Solo me falta esta y estare en la Liga. -Archivo: Cinthya (ARAL).gif: Yo ya le gane, fue sencillo con Tentacruel y Seel. -Archivo: Bill_(RFVH).gif: Angelo, dejalas que vengan con nosotros. -Archivo: I_bucky.gif: ¡Claro! Gimnasio Canela -Archivo: Bill_(RFVH).gif: No hay nadie... -Archivo: Icidora (ARAL).gif: ¡Es ese viejo de ahi! -Archivo: Blaine (RFVH).gif: ¡Bienvenidos! -Archivo: Icidora (ARAL).gif: He venido para retarte. -Archivo: Blaine (RFVH).gif: Bien.*''Baja''*. -Archivo: Icidora (ARAL).gif: Estoy lista. -Archivo: Blaine (RFVH).gif: ¿Recuerdas las reglas? Una batalla uno vs uno, se usaran tres, ¿todo claro? Archivo: Icidora (ARAL).gif~Archivo:Vs-1-.png~Archivo: Blaine (RFVH).gif 1°Ronda: Archivo: Magmar NB.gif♂Archivo: Blaine RFVH-1-.gif Archivo: Damisela DPPt.pngArchivo: Chikorita espalda NB.gif♀ thumb|200px -Blaine: ¡Sal Magmar! -Ici: ¡Tu puedes Chikorita! -Blaine: ¡Un Chikorita! Este acertijo es facil de resolver. thumb|left|200px-Ici: No te buerles de mi pequeña. -Ang: ¿Magmar?*''Saca su Pokédex''* Pokédex de Ang: Magmar el Pokémon Escupe fuego. Es la evolucion de Magby. A este Pokémon se lo encontraron cerca de un volcán. Esta criatura ígnea tiene una temperatura corporal de unos 1.200º. -Blaine: ¡Usa Lanzallamas!thumb|200px -Ici: ¡Protegete con Pantalla de luz! Magmar: (Lanzallamas). Chikorita: (Pantalla de luz. El ataque del oponente no le afecta). -Blaine: Trata de nuevo. Magmar: (Lanzallamas).thumb|308px Chikorita: (Pantalla de luz. El ataque del oponente no le afecta). -Ici: ¡Ataca con Rayo solar! -Blaine: Es el momento Magmar. ¡Ata...! thumb|left|253pxChikorita: (Rayo solar). Magmar: (Recibe daño letal. Debilitado). -Ang: ¿Como es posible que un ataque tipo planta aya causado un dañol tan letal a Magmar? -Bill: Se nota lo bien entrenada que esta Chikorita. 2°Ronda: Archivo: Ninetales NB.gif♂Archivo: Blaine RFVH-1-.gif Archivo: Damisela DPPt.pngArchivo: Chikorita espalda NB.gif♀thumb|200px -Blaine: ¡Sal Ninetales! thumb|250px -Ici: Continuo con Chikorita. -Blaine: ¡Estrella de fuego! -Ici: ¡Hojas navajas! Chikorita: (Hojas navajas). Ninetales: (No alcanza a realizar el ataque. Recibe daño letal. Debilitado). -Ang: ¡Otra ves con un solo ataque! -Bill: ¡Es una gran Chikorita! -Cinthya: Hemos entrenado bastante para entra en la Liga Añil. -Blaine: ¡No tendras tanta suerte! ¿Quien pude destruir a una planta peligrosa? ¡Rapidash! 3°Ronda: Archivo: Rapidash NB.gif♂Archivo: Blaine RFVH-1-.gif Archivo: Damisela DPPt.pngArchivo: Chikorita espalda NB.gif♀ -Blaine: ¡Sal Rapidash!thumb|200px -Ici: Continuo con Chikorita. -Blaine: ¡Bien! -Ici: ¡Envestida! Chikorita: (Envestida). -Blaine: ¡Acabala con tu Giro de fuego! Rapidash: (Giro de fuego). Chikorita: (Recibe daño crítico. Debilitada). 3°Ronda: Archivo: Rapidash NB.gif♂Archivo: Blaine RFVH-1-.gif Archivo: Damisela DPPt.pngArchivo: Delcatty espalda NB.gif♀ -Ici: ¡Tu puedes linda Delcatty!thumb|200px -Blaine: ¡Acabala con tu Giro de fuego! Rapidash: (Giro de fuego). -Ici: ¡Delcatty usa Rayo solar! -Blaine: ¡Rápido! thumb|left|200pxDelcatty: (Rayo solar!) Rapidash: (No alcanza a realizar el ataque. Recibe daño letal. Debilitado). Archivo: Blaine RFVH-1-.gif: Pudiste resolver este acerteijo correctamente, te entrego esta Medalla Volcán. -Archivo: Icidora (ARAL).gif: Tengo las ocho, Cinthya ya podemos entrar en la liga. -Archivo: Cinthya (ARAL).gif: Es una gran noticia. -Archivo: Brendan_(RZ).gif‎: A ver quiero ver sus medallas. -Archivo: Icidora (ARAL).gif: Oki. -Archivo: Cinthya (ARAL).gif: Yo tengo las mismas. .*''Suena una especie de alarma''*. -Archivo: Blaine (RFVH).gif: Me tengo que ir, vengan mañana para la batalla quien quiera. -Archivo: Brendan_(RZ).gif‎: Esta bien. .*''Se retiran''*. -Archivo: Blaine (RFVH).gif: Al parecer este es uno de los niños que hablan los otros lideres. Me muero por pelear con el. To be continued in...Al rescate de las aves legendarias-3- Categoría:Lucha contra el Equipo Rocket